Drabbles Galore
by Natsu is Awesome
Summary: Latest Chapter: Spoilers for Manga; Zeref and Natsu, 1v1, one punch to decide the outcome of everyone alive. How does Natsu hold the strength to possibly defeat a god? Find out.
1. The Celestial Spirit: Punishment

**AN: Since I've been asked to publish stories multiple time, I decided to finally do it, but since I have no patience to sit and write a full story I am just gonna publish the drabbles I have made during my time on this site. Whether you enjoy or not is up to you (please note that this was written about one year ago and the ones after this will get steadily better.) And before I forget, disclaimer is located on my account.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Takes place after they get back from the Celestial Spirit World in my idea The Celestial Spirit:

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I can't believe that we missed a month and a half of training because of her!" Erza shouted while holding Virgo's key

"Well Erza she did just want to let us celebrate our return, so you can't blame her that much." Natsu said, trying to calm the angry Titania.

"Fine but she's going to be punished accordingly, and after her you are going to be punished."

"What, why me!?"

"Because you lived in the Spirit World and you didn't notify use sooner that time passed differently."

"Come on give me a break, I haven't been their for years"

Erza seemed to take that into consideration before coming to a conclusion "Fine, I'll let you off the hook." Natsu nearly cheered in joy. "But you need to help me come up with a punishment for her."

Natsu was conflicted, either he can save himself and possibly harm his extremely masochistic friend who might actually enjoy the punishment... wait why the hell was he conflicted, if anything Virgo might even thank him. "Fine I'll help, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I think something like this might work." Erza said as she explained her plan.

-5 minutes later-

"W-what!?" Natsu screamed as he heard her plan.

"Well what's wrong with it?" asked a slightly confused and slightly miffed Erza.

"Well for one thing were the hell are you going to get an elephant."

"Don't worry, I have my ways." Erza replied mysteriously.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **That's all I ever made for this one. If you enjoy great, if you hated it, keep douchey-ness to yourself. Either way, I'll try to put up another one soon.**


	2. The Sky King: Funeral

All Erza could see was a blue abyss. The last thing she remembered was pushing herself into the tower to save all of her friends from certain death.

'So this must be the afterlife.' Erza thought solemnly. Then she heard something. 'What's that noise, it sounds like... rain?'

Then she saw it, a tombstone... her tombstone. Almost the entirety of Fairy Tail was standing in front of it, even Porlyusica was there to show her respects.

 ***I'm to lazy to describe everything so skip to the part after Erza is nominated as a wizard saint***

She felt like breaking into tears, she was dead and all of her friends were grieving because it.

"All of you guys are dumbasses, I already told you that she's not dead." A voice rang out from behind the councillors.

"N-natsu."

"Seriously when she gets back she's gonna beat on all of you for thinking that she would die from something like that."

"Brat, stop talking. It's physically impossible to survive what she went through." said Porlyusica.

He sighed."Fake-Drago... Mom. You once told me that I had be the one who took care of my friends and make sure they were in top condition so they could keep kicking-ass."

"I didn't say anything of the sorts you brat, I said that you need to act like a doctor and help patch your friends up when they are in need of medical attention!"

"Whatever, but my point still stands. I'm their doctor, I know if my friend is dead or alive. And right now I can still hear it."

"Hear what, Natsu?"

He smiled, "Her heartbeat." Then he looked up into the sky, Erza thought he was looking right at her, and said "Don't worry Erza, I'm gonna get you back to Fairy Tail if It's the last thing I do."


	3. Dragon in (the tower of) Heaven: Awkward

**Dragon in (the tower of) Heaven. Natsu POV:**

There was only one way to describe this moment... awkward... horribly, horribly awkward.

Me and Erza were just trying to catch up with Jellal while the rest of our friends were undergoing their Second Origin release, and our chat somehow turned into us trying to snap Jellal out of a self-pitying mood.

I could see that Erza was getting ready to hit him, but I struck first. Oh if only I let her hit him.

When I hit him I had overextended and then we both started to tumble down the slope we were on, and on the way down we hit some plants causing them to release their spores, which oddly enough glowed, into the air.

When we came to a stop Jellal was on top of me and his face inches away from mine, along with the spores bringing a romantic light as if to set a mood.

And now let us continue from where we left off.

It took me a couple seconds to register what was happening, and right when I understood what was going on I immediately shoved Jellal off, sprinted into the trees nearby and deposited my half digested lunch into an unfortunate shrub.

'This is officially the worst moment of my life.' I thought, unable to voice myself due to me trying to not barf yet again at this _**horribly**_ disturbing moment.


	4. The Celestial Spirit: Tower

**I want to put this up to say, thank you to everyone who favorited and followed me back when I didn't have a story and it was just me and my crazy ideas. So I want you to know that you guys and girls are truly appreciated. All of you, each and every one of you, are totally, completely, 100% awesome. I hope that my drabbles are enough to give back to you all the support that your favorite and/or follow gave to me. So know that even though this thanks may sound childish or unprofessional, I truly and sincerely mean it when I give you my thanks. I hope you have a wonderful year.**

 **Celestial Spirit Natsu: (Pcano94 got this version stuck in my head when I showed him the previous drabble when I first made it)**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was all over, everything that happened was for nothing. She couldn't believe that she just saw the man who watched over of her and all the other children die in order to protect her.

It was so horrifying that she couldn't process what happened until finally she screamed and clutch her head, roaring at the heavens in anguish But what happened next was something no one was prepared for.

A huge black spectral door appeared behind the child, decorated with symbols and writings any historian would have loved to study, and what came out of the door was a man with pink hair dressed in a black suit without a tie.

"Wow, no one's ever been in able summon a spirit without a key before." he said, making the entire field go silent.

"Well now little girl, let's see how you did it" the man stated while placing his hand on her head. Images passed by her eyes showing her entire time in this tower as he read her mind.

"Damn, well don't worry kid, I'll help you right now."

And then for some reason Erza believed that Grandpa Rob's death wasn't in vain, and that they were going to be free.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **And I don't know how to write a fight scene, so... yeah.**


	5. Sex Appeal

**This is one that does NOT have to do with any of my ideas in particular:**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hmp, I can't believe that I only got 15% off with my gorgeous sex appeal." Lucy fumed, like a bitch.

"I don't get it Luce, why do you care so much about paying less. We get enough money from all the jobs we take to buy a lot of extra stuff." Natsu spoke.

"Easy for you to say, you don't pay rent. But that's beside the point it's about the principle."

"Principal, Romeo told me about them, aren't they the people who run schools?"

"Yes, but I'm talking about principle as in a code of honor."

"What's the honor in showing half your boobs to get lower prices." Natsu deadpanned.

"THAT'S NOT IT BAKA, I'm saying that it hurts my honor because my beautiful body isn't getting the respect that it deserves!"

"Please, you're exaggerating."

"Oh yeah, then try it yourself!"

"Okay."(Natsu is wearing pre time-skip clothes, meaning that his abs are shown)

xxxxxxxx

Lucy watched as Natsu went into a magic shop and saw the female cashier blush, and smile, a few minutes later Natsu walked out of the store, bag in hand.

"See, it's not that easy is it?"

"I don't know what your talking about."Natsu said, showing her the object he bought. A ColorS Magic. "All I did was ask for this and when I whined about the price like you do. She said that she could give me a 30% discount if I answered a question for her."

"EEEHH! 30% BUT THAT'S DOUBLE WHAT I GOT! Wait nevermind that, what was the question?" Lucy asked, trying to avoid the fact that he had more sex appeal then her.

"If I had a girlfriend, and when I said no she gave me a slip of paper with 8 numbers on it, wonder why... Oh well, c'mon Luce, let's hurry back to the guild to get some of Mira's cooking." Natsu said, obviously oblivious to what occurred in that shop.

While Lucy just stood there silently, shocked by what he just told her.


	6. The Celestial Spirit: Comparison

**Natsu and Mira in The Celestial Spirit (although I've scrapped and altered what Natsu does when he uses Gemini, I am to lazy to change it here, meaning you'll see the better version in the future if you ask for me to make one):**

 **(background)When Natsu joins the guild Mira teases Natsu and says that there's no way his magic is anywhere as good as her take-over magic, after constant teasing he finally snaps and says that her magic is nothing special and can do it 'no sweat'. She tells him to prove it, he agrees and then does this:**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He stood up from the bench, moved a couple feet away, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. The moment he opened his eyes they changed from their normal onyx to a bright gold. He then uttered "Gemini". And he was enveloped in a cloud of smoke.

When it cleared Natsu... looked a little silly. On his left cheek he had a frowny face and on his right one he had a smiley face, and right on the center of his forehead he had the symbol for the gate of the twins.

"HA! That's what you think is equal to my take-overs?" Mirajane scoffed at his, in her opinion, pathetic look.

"...No, just wait."Natsu said in a voice that sounded much... calmer than usual. After a couple seconds, both faces on his cheeks started to glow and blind everyone currently watching.

When the light died down, everyone could see a well known condescending smirk that could only come from the 'Demon' Mirajane. But there was one problem, there were 2 Miras, one was in the same spot, and one was where Natsu stood. "This" the Mira double stated,"is what I think is equal to your magic, told ya 'no sweat'."


	7. The Sky King: Sky Dragon Roar!

"I think I finally got it, Grandeeney explained and show it dozens of times. I can do it, I know I can." Natsu said, sure of himself "Hey mom, look over here"he yelled, gaining the dragon's attention.

"Hmm?" was her simple reply.

"Look, I'm gonna do the spell you been trying to teach us."

"Natsu, that isn't a good idea." the dragon warned.

The pinkette leaned his head back and started to gather magic in his mouth, she new he wouldn't listen but it was worth a shot. "Sky Dragon's Ro-o-o-o-o-o" Natsu screamed as he was being spun off into the sky due to his small stature and the kickback of the spell without the magic circle.

"I tried to warn him." the dragon mumbled to herself while seeing him turn into an anime star like team rocket. "Well I'd best go find him, come along Wendy, I don't want to leave you here all alone."

"Okay mommy." the adorable bluenette said, giggling at the scene that just occurred.


	8. The Celestial Spirit: Pandemonium

"Oi, Erza."

The said mage turned around quick enough to catch the projectile that was throw at her.

"You may need that."

The scarlet-haired woman's eyes widened when she what the object was.

"What?!"Erza exclaimed with shock evident in her voice."But this is your key."

"No it isn't, mine's right here." Natsu then showed her that he did indeed have his key."The one you got is a copy, I got dad to make them incase something bad happened, the only downside is that they only have one use, so be careful."

"Of course, but how will I use it." asked the perplexed Re-quip mage.

"Just hold it and the words will pop into your head, now get going and win this round for us."

"Thank you, Natsu, but I must decline." The key was thrown back to him. "I may need it in the future but for now I'm going to show these people the power of Fairy Tail on my own."

"I thought you might say that." He sighed. "But you're taking this back after the challenge, okay?"

"Of course, who am I to refuse such a gift twice."

"Good luck, even though the other guys need it more."

"Thank you for the compliment."


	9. Erza Vs Ultear

**I can't remember if this one or the next on came first but I'm putting this one before since it's one of my favorites.**

In that one-second, Ultear felt fear. Her plans were about to end right when she was so close, then she stopped thinking and both her body and magic worked in sync to avoid the blade aimed towards her neck while keeping her lord on her back.

"Damn it."

"Well, that certainly isn't like you now is it Titania?" Ultear gasped out after barely evading Erza's blade. Luckily her lord was still safe on her back.

"You and your guild have attacked my friends and desecrated Fairy Tail's holy grounds. If just for this moment, I think I can live with killing someone." Erza spat with her rage clearly visible on her face.

"Well, I can't let you do that now can I." Ultear stated, leaning the Dark Mage Zeref on a tree nearby. "Not when I'm so close."

"You mean you're sick and twisted goal to annihilate ninety percent of the human race to create that so called 'Ultimate Magical World.'" Erza said, before wondering who the man she was carrying was. 'It doesn't matter right now' she thought, 'I need all my attention on this battle.'

'Oh if only you knew what my plan really was.' Ultear thought with a grin. "Come at me Titania, I'll put a stop to you with relative ease."

"Such arrogance will only lead to your downfall." Erza knew that it would not be easy to take her down, yet the feeling she got from the woman when she said so, it was unnerving.

There was no warning, Erza launched herself first, flying at Ultear while said which used her Arc of Time to destroy the Armor-mage's swords and chest-plate before she could even get close to her and struck with a Flash Forward, creating a wave of orbs fly in an omni-directional attack towards the scarlet mage.

If Erza was any slower, she would have lost in that one instant. But she wasn't an S-class mage for nothing. Barely changing into her Flight-armor, she narrowly evaded each orb until Ultear stopped her attack.

Ultear wasn't surprised, if the Titania wasn't able to avoid such a weak attack then she didn't deserve to even be a mage.

"So you were able to evade that, now I'll actually put some effort into this."

In the next second Erza was in-front of Ultear, already using a Sonic Claw, before a sword appeared and blocked her attack.

"Did you really think that I wouldn't have any defense against close-combat fights?" Ultear asked rhetorically, with a smug grin on her face.

"No." Her leg then shot up holding a sword between her toes.

Ultear barely avoided the attack by using her orb to take the brunt of the hit while she pushed Erza back in order to save herself.

"Clever Titania, I certainly didn't expect that." And for once told the truth.

"I'm not nearly out of surprises for you yet."

The battle continued to go back and forth for the next couple minutes, but neither managed to gain the upper hand.

"Well, I have gotten bored of fighting, and I'm in a hurry, so I guess I just have to end you." 'After all, I still need to find Meredy so we can leave with Lord Zeref and get away from Hades as soon as possible.' She quickly added as an afterthought.

"What makes you think you can take me down so quickly." That unnerving feeling was back.

"As you know, I'm part of a dark guild" Ultear said, as if talking to a toddler "and all dark guilds have connections to find information. And the information I found gives me the power to beat you with a flick of the wrist."

"Oh really." Now she was ready to change to her Adamantine-Armor and defend herself if her enemy truly had such power. "And what exactly do you know?"

Ultear let out a laugh, anyone around them could feel the aura of power she was starting to release. "It's simple really." She pointed at Erza's face. "Your artificial eye."

"What?" Erza couldn't help but feel confusion at her words.

"I have no doubt you've figured out what my magic is." And she was right, Erza knew that her opponent had the ability to manipulate the time of an object, but she didn't know to what extent. "As you know, I can alter time, but unfortunately it doesn't work on any organic matter aside from plants, but your eye is special. If it was real I wouldn't be able to do anything to it, well directly. But since it is just an artificial one cooked up by your guild's doctor, I found a loop-hole."

Erza fully understood what the woman was going to do, and she knew that the only way to stop it was by finishing her before she cast her spell.

Within the next second... there was no way to accurately describe what happened. Erza launched herself in a suicide run to stop Ultear from performing her spell, but was held back by the dozens of orbs blocking her path to the smirking Ultear.

She was right, all it took was a wave of her hand. The feeling of pain, and the mental torment that came with it, rushed back into her. Erza was kneeling within seconds, holding back the tears of pain. She put a hand to her face, she new it was true but she still had to make sure.

Her right eye, the one that was taken from her during her torture in the tower... it was once again a hollow socket. Ultear had removed her eye from existence.

"Well this is the end, Titania." Ultear walked towards the writhing figure of Erza Scarlet, sword in hand, ready to kill her foe. "Good-bye." She swung.

'Move. Move damn it. I can't let it end here, I still have to keep the guild in check, make sure that they don't start a brawl every other second. Move! MOVE GOD DAMMIT!' Then she found it. 'You don't die for your friends, you live for them!' She still had that promise to fulfill, she couldn't die here, she wouldn't.

*CLANG*

To say she was shocked would be an understatement, Ultear thought that her blow would erase Erza Scarlet from this world and then she'd be on her merry way with her daughter and Zeref. She had no idea where the downed mage gathered the focus to summon the sword that blocked her strike, and then the strength to push her back.

"You won't be able to get rid of me that easily." Erza said as she stood up, ignoring the pain and the blood coming from her eye. "You may have gotten a good hit in but you will never take me down like that. I swore to live for my friends and I intend to do just that, I won't let you" she staggered forward "kill me while I still have my reason to live!" Her magic erupted as she requiped dozens of swords and sent wave after wave at Ultear. But only a few swords even made it close to Ultear, and the ones that did were swatted away by her orbs.

She regained her cool."I'm not sorry to say this but, you can't win against me. You may be powerful but anything you throw at me will just be destroyed."

"Who said I was aiming at you."

She then felt that unbearable heat come down upon her, and was launched forward after a flaming fist hit her back.

When the dust from her impact cleared, she saw the figure that struck her in all its glory. From the pink hair and white-scaled scarf to his sandaled feet.

"I wondered where that smell came from, but for now, I don't care, you and your guild has hurt my friends, so now, I'm gonna hurt you." He ushered, smashing his flaming fists together.

This was not what she expected whatsoever, she originally hoped to run into her mother's pupil, Gray, and persuade him to trap master Hades in an Iced Shell. When she ran into Titania, she was still prepared by being able to destroy her eye. But against the Salamander, all she could do was fight, other than that she wouldn't be able to do anything, it's not like she could make him stand on transportation when he was this focused on destroying her.

"Thanks for helping me find you, Erza." Natsu said with a smirk.

That was why Erza rashly used her magic with next to no regard.

"It was no problem, but can you deal with her for right now."

"Got it. I'm all fired up."


	10. FateStay Night X Fairy Tail Crossover

**This is the second time I've had to change my chapter because it had that code in it, do any of you know why that happens, if so please tell me. Anyway, sorry for the delay, had something I needed to take care of and couldn't post the chapter yesterday.**

"Huh, I guess you're stronger than I thought." Natsu said, emerging from the rubble of the ship.

'Though I wonder how it get knocked to shore.' In the celestial spirit world, a mermaid sneezed.

Natsu shook those thoughts out of his head."It looks like I need to use some magic."

"What!? Bora what are we gonna do, he took out half our guys already, and he wasn't even using any magic!" An un-named lackey cried in terror.

"Shut up, I told you not to call me that. Anyways I doubt he can take on my magic." Bora exclaimed, half arrogant half pissed.

"Oh really, well why not try and hit me with your best shot." Natsu said, not showing any fear in the slightest.

"Ragh, just die. Hell Prominence!" Bora screamed.

"Natsu!" A busty blonde screamed out of concern. But he took no heed and took the attack head-on.

"Don't worry," a blue bipedal cat reassured "that won't' do anything to Natsu."

"Hmph, that was nothing." Bora sneered, walking away from the fire that engulfed Natsu.

"Hey, where do you think you're going." said a voice from the flames, and when the fire died out it showed Natsu unscathed.

"W-what how did you survive that."

Instead of Natsu responding a blonde girl in armor appeared behind him and said, "You called for me, Master."

"Yeah, I was wondering" turning his attention back to Bora "can you take these guys out for me?"

"Well, I could use the exercise, thank you Master."

"H-hey wait, why do we have to fight. Can't we just be on our separate ways and never see each other again" Bora said, trying to bargain for his life.

"You're even worse than I thought." Natsu spat with disdain. "At first, I was after you because you were messing with Fairy Tail's name, but now..."

"Now we fight to defeat you and bring you to justice." finished the person identified as Saber. "We have heard the name Bora before, he was on a wanted poster outside of our town. On the poster it was stated what you do to women, how you steal them from their homes and families, how you ruin their lives and destroy their futures. Well now we will put a stop to it and put you away so you can never do that again."

"I am Arturia Pendragon, and on my name and my blade, I swear I will not let you escape justice." she said, as a golden sword appeared in her hands as she moved to strike down Bora.

...one second.

In less than one second both Bora and his men were taken down in one swing of her blade... unfortunately, the power behind her swing was so great that the surrounding buildings were cut in half.

"Oh crap, come on Saber, we gotta run."

"But master, we must take responsibility for our actions."

"Ugh, you know I hate doing this but you left me no choice, I order you to run away-"

Before he could finish that sentence Saber was already a speck in the distance.

"Hey I didn't finish. Whatever, Happy hurry up and run or else I'm gonna have to leave you."

"No Natsu take me with you, they don't give fish in prison!" Happy wailed, as if he was on the brink of death. But before he left, Happy did something rare.

He had a thought.

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?" He asked the needlessly concerned blonde from earlier.

"Y-yeah of course." she replied as if the answer was obvious.

"Well follow use and don't get left behind." With those words he left.

"What, why would he think I'd trust him?" She then saw the military heading toward her. "Hey, wait for me!" She yelled running at full speed.


	11. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

The sky above Tenrou Island had changed from a clear vibrant blue to a dull lifeless grey. And that expressed most of what the Fairy Tail members felt after regrouping from Grimoire Heart's surprise attack on their S-class trials. Everyone was in low spirits, most of their members, their friends, had been hurt for some ridiculous reason called the 'Ultimate Magic World' where every person incapable of using magic was sentenced to death. Even Master Makarov had almost been killed by a man called Hades, Grimoire Heart's Master.

The only compensation was that Grimoire Heart hadn't kicked all their asses; Natsu had managed to take down a Fire God-Slayer named Zancrow, and Loke was able to beat a man who had possessed the Celestial Spirit Capricorn for the better part of 17 years. Juvia even managed to take down a pink haired Sensory Mage by the name of Meredy and brought her to camp so she wouldn't die from hypothermia during the rain that was now pounding, explaining that she was just a confused and misunderstood child.

Even though they were down and hurt, Fairy Tail wasn't one to give up easily. They looked at it this way, at least things couldn't get worse.

Suddenly from the sky the clouds began to split apart and a new structure appeared in the air.

It was a strange object, it had rock formations sticking out from random places and the only reason you could tell it was coming other than the parting clouds was the black castle standing at what one could presume to be the top of a 'ship'. And that wasn't even the weirdest thing, the shape of the incoming projectile, it was... a cube?

 **Such troll, I know. XD**


	12. Erza's Torture

**Two scenarios came to mind about Erza's scene in the Tartaros Arc so I wrote both:**

 **(possibility 1):**

"How very lucky you are, Ms. Scarlet. It seems like I won't be able to have my fun with you." stated a masked woman with spikes protruding from the side of her head. However that was not the strangest thing about her, most would say that that would be the talons she has for hands and the claws she has for feet. This woman was no human, she was Kyouka, one of the nine demon-gates of Tartarus, created by the black wizard himself.

"What do you mean, and where's Mira!?" Erza demanded.

"Our master wants the information as soon as possible and because of that I can't do what I had planned." she said, motioning to the chains that held the naked scarlet beauty and ignoring the other question about her comrade.

"What information are you talking about, I don't know what you could want from me?"

"Oh don't play coy dear, though it is a shame that I can't force the information out of you myself, we have other means. Sayla!" she called, shouting so the woman could hear her.

A few seconds later a golden-horned woman wearing a beige kimono walked into the room."Are you done, Master wants the information as soon as possible."

"Yes, I'm done, but if you need help, don't hesitate to call, I've always wanted to break such a strong spirit."

"Actually, if her will is as strong as you say, can you go and acquire plan B?"

"I'd be glad to." With that, Kyouka left to get the mysterious plan B.

"Now then," Sayla's eyes changed from looking at Erza with interest to look at her as if she was prey."you will answer my question." Erza felt a wave of power come with those words. "Where is the location of Jellal Fernandes?" Erza immediately bit her tongue with as much force as possible to keep herself from saying anything, that question almost made her give away the position of one of her childhood friends. "So Kyouka was right." Sayla stated, not sounding surprised at all "your will is extremely powerful" the door of the room clicked open "but can you stand by while your friends suffer?" Erza was about to ask what she meant before she heard the door opening.

Kyouka walked back into the room and threw plan B to the floor."Let's see if you can withstand your friends getting tortured in your place." On the ground was a bloody and beat up mess of a Dragon Slayer, Natsu had dozens of shallow cuts all throughout his body, along with one of his arms being bent the wrong way.

"Kyouka, did you really have to break his arm to bring him here?" Sayla asked, truly wondering her fellow demon's reason behind doing so.

"I was taking him from his cell and the sliver haired girl you caught tried to stop me, I hit her to the ground and then he started to struggle, it was annoying so to shut him up I increased his pain sensitivity and broke his arm to knock him unconscious." Kyouka drawled, as if the answer seemed obvious.

"Well I suppose it doesn't matter, if Scarlet doesn't comply then he'd have suffered through that anyway."

"What the hell are you talking about, why are you doing this?!" Erza screamed.

"I told you, we need the location of Jellal by the quickest means we have. From what we've gathered you won't let your friends be harmed if you can stop it, and you can if you tell us where he is." Sayla then stomped her foot on Natsu's chest, cracking the ground beneath him, waking him up and making him cough blood. "Now then, has that jogged your memory?"

"Stop it, I'll tell you just let him go." Sayla removed her foot from Natsu's chest.

"I'm glad you could see things our way."

"Jellal is at-"

"Don't do it, Erza!" Natsu screamed from the floor. "That bomb-guy I beat up bragged about his plans, they want to find Jellal so they can kill him and activate a bomb to destroy our magic, you can't let the-AHHHH." His broken arm was shattered even worse by Kyouka.

"Oh no, your friend just hurt himself. You can stop it by telling where Jellal is." the irritation in Sayla's voice was steadily rising.

"I'm sorry Natsu I have to, he's at the-"

"If you tell them, then when our friends come to save us, I swear on my life I'll burn off my guild mark and make sure no one ever finds me, don't put me in front of all the magical world, Erza!"

"Natsu..."

"God damn it, shut up and stay of out or way!" Sayla snapped, kicking Natsu into a wall, finally rendering unconscious once more.

"Now Ms. Scarlet, what is your decision?"

"I...he..." Erza faltered 'I'm sorry Natsu, I can't stand watching you like this.' "Jellal... he is..."

 **(possibility 2)**

"Where is Jellal Fernandes?"

"I don't know."

"What!?"

"Why do you think I would know, he's in an independent guild that has a primary objective of destroying anything to do with Zeref, while also being targeted by the magic council, at most he would stay somewhere for a few days then leave, and that's when he's close to society. I can't know of his whereabouts every second of the day.

"Wha- but you were his love interest." Sayla uttered, shocked by this turn of events.

"No way, he's like an older brother to me now. Did you think that because I had a crush on him when I was a child that I would retain those feelings years after he tormented me, went to prison, and tried to sacrifice my life?" Erza asked rhetorically.

"Kyouka, cancel plan B, she doesn't have a clue where he is. Just take her to the cell with the others."

 **(not sure how to end this so this is the end.)**


	13. Fate Stay Night X Fairy Tail Crossover

**Finally got all the chapters in the correct order, YAY! For those thinking I didn't update 4 days ago, I did but the alert didn't go off since I put it as update chapter and not new one. I even put 2 up that day, so check out 2, 3, and 11 for the new ones.**

 **Natsu breaks into Lucy's apartment for the first time.**

XxXxXxXxX

"So Saber, why do you keep calling Natsu 'Master'?" Lucy questioned, calming down from Natsu breaking into her house and falling asleep during her awesome negotiation of Plue's contract.

"Because he is." Saber replied bluntly, petting Natsu's head from its position in her lap.

'It's strange to see her without her armor.' Lucy thought absentmindedly. "Wait, but slavery isn't legal in Fiore, and didn't you beat Bora since he was a slave driver?"

"Lucy, he doesn't own me, I just owe him so much that I made myself his servant."

"What could he have done that is great enough that you'd pledge your life to him?" Lucy asked, confused as to what the past between the two was.

"Well the thing is... I can't remember." Saber said sheepishly, turning her head away from Lucy's gaze and rubbing the back of her neck with her unoccupied hand.

"WHAT!?" Lucy was shocked. "What is wrong with you, how is it possible to say that you're his servant for the rest of your life if you don't even know what he did to deserve it!?"

"Well, it stems from my first memory with him, it was back when he was still a child with Igneel."

"Wait, so he really was trained by a dragon."

"Yup. Igneel might have had a bit too much pride, but he had good intentions when he raised Natsu, he acted how a real father should have and only pushed Natsu to be better then he was, not something he didn't want to be, even awarding him when he accomplished his tasks." Saber smiled warmly at the memories.

"Wow." Lucy said, feeling the smallest tinge of jealousy that a dragon was a better father then hers. "But back to what we were talking about, why did you stay with Natsu all those years before you pledged yourself to him?"

"That is simple, when I first awoke with Natsu, we were in a cave together and I had no idea who he was and immediately started to survey my surroundings, and the first thing that was out of place was that there was a letter on the floor. When I picked it up I saw that it was addressed to me by name."

"What did it say?" Lucy's curiosity was piqued and she couldn't help but want to know more.

"It stated that I must stay close to Natsu at all time and make sure nothing bad befalls him."

"But why did you listen to it."

"Two reasons, one: because, it was written by me."

"Wait, so you're saying that you wrote yourself a letter incase you ever lost your memories to follow Natsu?" Lucy was even more confused then earlier. 'Who could ever be that prepared?'

"I don't think it was a precaution, it looked as if it was written in a hurry, meaning something bad must have been happening and I desperately didn't want to be away from him." The look on Saber's face was a mix of concern, questioning, and sadness. As if wondering if being away from Natsu would be bad for her.

"Okay... oh yeah, what's the second reason?" Lucy asked blushing in embarrassment that she side-tracked their conversation.

"He was holding my sword."

"I don't get it, what's so special about that?"

"Oh right, I forgot, you've only seen me wield one blade." Saber proceeded to lift her hands, removing the one that was petting Natsu throughout the entire conversation from his head, the air started to warp before a sword seemed to fall from nothingness into existence. "This, Lucy," she brandished her blade "is Caliburn."

"Fancy." was all Lucy could say as she saw the sword that was covered eloquent decorations and engravings, if Saber were to sell that she could live the rest of her life in luxury.

Saber looked happily at the blade before replying, "Yes, but why I was so shocked about him holding this was because this sword was broken millennia ago, and my letter said that he fixed it."

"Wait could you say that again? I thought I just heard you say millennia, as in a one-thousand year period."

"No you heard me right, and it was a couple millennia ago, maybe 3 or 4."

"W-W-WHAT?! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO BE 3,000 TO 4,000 YEARS OLD?!" Lucy was never shocked more in her life as she was there.

"Wait, Lucy, has no in the guild told you what I am?" This was not a new situation for Saber so she had no reaction aside from covering her master's ears to keep him from waking.

"Why do you say that as if you're not human?" Lucy felt like pulling her hair out in confusion.

"Well while my body is human, completely flesh and blood, I am, in basic terms, a soul brought back from the dead."

"But, how is that possible?" This was, by-far, the craziest thing she ever talked about.

"Well actually it's quite simple, for me at least. You see Caliburn was the sword I originally used and when I first wielded it, it basically merged with my soul and so when it was remade I was able to be brought back by using it as catalyst of sorts and it siphons magic in the air to create my body, in reality I don't even need any nourishment whatsoever since I could survive solely on magic, but it would feel strange not to."

"Woah." This was a lot to take in.

"Well I hope that you do not see me any differently then you did before, Lucy." Saber said as she turned to look out the window."Oh, it seems that it's late, I should take Master home." Saber then proceeded to stand up and carefully carry her master out of the building as to not disturb his sleep.

Lucy felt like crap, she just put her new friend in an awkward situation and didn't even apologize for it.

'I gotta make it up to her.' Lucy thought, running to open up her window, she was in luck as she saw Saber was close enough they could speak.

"Saber!" She called, making the 'ghost' look up to see her. "I was a HUGE jerk, how about we take a mission tomorrow, your choice, and you can take the entire reward, is that an okay apology?"

She was a little scared when Saber showed no outward reaction, but that was replace with relief as soon as she saw the spirit smile.

"Okay then, I'll take you up on that offer. But just so you know, I wasn't mad, your reaction was probably one of the better ones, compared to some people trying to attack me to 'free my soul', and some asking me to bring someone back to life."

"Well, see you at the guild tomorrow?" Lucy said, still somewhat scared of rejection.

"Yeah we'll see you tomorrow, sleep well, you'll need it for the mission I'll choose".

Lucy closed her window and sighed in relief, her new friend didn't hate her. Now she just hoped that the quest Saber chose wouldn't be to hard... But just in case she took the advice and changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

'Everything will go just fine.' Lucy told herself as she started to doze off.

That night Lucy had a dream she couldn't remember; where she dressed as a maid to repay Saber, but then got attacked by a giant mole.

When she woke up she was thoroughly confused with the sense of Deja Vu she suffered for the rest of the day.

XxXxXxXxX

 **For those of you who don't remember, the Everlue quest is the one Natsu and Lucy first went on as a team, the deja vu is that quest.**


	14. Fairy Tail: Unlimited Blade Works

**There is only 1 more drabble left after this so that means the 'every-other day' update schedule will not be in affect after the next one, sorry. Side note, could you stop by my account and vote on my poll? It has absolutely nothing to do with any story, just wanna know if I reacted normally or not. Now back to the insanity.**

Her fight could not end like this, her guild was counting on her to take him out. If she didn't then that meant that all of her training over their disbanded year would be for nothing.

She could not let that happen.

"Come on, just call me a God and I might forgive you, at least I'll give you a quick death." Ajeel said in taunting manner.

She couldn't give in, she had to stop him and save her guild, if he won then they would have to deal with another of the 12 and have the entire town covered in a sandstorm for as long as he wished. She couldn't let that happen.

But her body was unresponsive.

"You feel that don't ya, my magic has the ability to suck all the moisture out of a person's body."

She always hated being helpless, this time was no different, yet here she had no alternate plans for a counter-attack, she had nothing left to use.

'Wait!' she thought through her hazed mind. 'I can use that ability. But dammit, that always drained me and I can't use it without the chant.'

"C'mon, call me god already." Ajeel said as he slightly slowed the speed his sand was dehydrating, wanting to get his opponent to submit to his will before he ended her.

'Now's my chance!' Erza thought. 'I have to be careful I don't know if this will even beat him... No, it will, if I alter it enough then he'll be completely powerless.'

"Even if you become a god, my guild, my family would never fear you like you want them to, their too smart to be tricked by the likes of you." Erza said lowly, and as Ajeel went to retort he heard the woman start again.

"I the bone of my sword."

"Ehh, what are you going on about now."

"Steel is my body and glass is my heart."

"What are you talking about, did you go psycho from dehydration?"

"I have protected over thousands of lives." the magic around them was finally starting to shift.

"What the hell!?"

"Unknown to Love, Nor known to Hate."

"You tryin' to cast a big spell ain't ya?

"Have withstood pain to create many bonds"

"Well try chanting when your head is gone."

"Yet as those bonds will never cease"

"Ramel Fas!" Ajeel roared as he swung an axe made of sand.

"I pray, Unlimited Blade Works." The spell done, Erza saved herself from decapitation by a fraction of a second.

A bright light engulfed the entire ship. When it died down Ajeel looked around to find his sandstorm gone, along with the Scarlet knight no longer in his hands, and him being in a plain filled with hundreds if not thousands of swords. All of them looking familiar.

"Wind god swords and water god swords." he stated. Every blade that was in the landscape was either one or the other.

"Yes, it was very annoying to make the same sword replicate over hundreds of times, but this is the only way you can't win." Erza stated, standing behind Ajeel with water swords in both hands.

Ajeel turned around lazily, still horribly angry."And what can you do with a field of swords, you can only use two at a time so it's a pointless battle, you're just delaying the inevitable."

"Well then, come at me and show me your strength once more, you wannabe god."

After she said that, Ajeel exploded in an eruption of sand, he had once more activated Sand World. "Just like I said, nothing's changed." His voice came from every direction. Yet this time Erza just looked around with no added worry. And right when he was about to strike to kill, his entire storm dispersed as the swords moved of their own accord and completely destroyed his sandstorm.

"I'm not stupid enough to just change the scenery to buy myself a few seconds. In this world, with only the slightest instinct, my blades can move to save their wielder." Erza looked him dead in the eye."Or kill her enemy."

Ajeel was unable to dodge an assault from hundreds of water blades and turned into a shishkabob within seconds after her sentence was said.


	15. RWBY Tail

**This is the last drabble I have made, actually wrote it around a week ago. So that means no more every-other day updates. Sorry. But I will make some from time to time so don't think this isn't ever going to be updated again. Also if you haven't, please go on my account and vote on the poll I have put there.**

"Woah."

That was all that our protagonist Ruby Rose could say while she stood awe-struck at the front of Beacon academy. It was her dream to come here, becoming a Huntress and fighting the Grimm was her goal since childhood. And she was able to come here TWO years earlier than anyone else, the smile on her face could not possibly get any bigger.

"Ooooooooh"

'Look at all those beautiful weapons, their all so full of potential.' She shook those thoughts out of her head. "Don't worry, nothing is better than you." She said affectionately… to the compact scythe on which she was rubbing against her face… yeah… anyways, she continued her gawking at the other weapons and got so mixed up with all the different kinds that she got tripped up trying to keep an eye on them all.

"Waaaaaahhh"

She was brought out of her thoughts when she backed up and tripped over a dolly full of luggage, unfortunately for her the suitcases were filled with Dust in its more volatile powder form. Here's a question for you: Volatile Dust + Crashing onto the floor = What?

If you guessed explosion! then your right. Golden stickers for you… Hey... where's the boom?

'…Huh?' Was the thought of the eloquent heiress to the Schnee Dust Company; Weiss Schnee. When she heard her luggage clatter on the floor she was so sure that it was going to blow that she covered her ears and turned away as a form of meager protection from the blast. When she turned back to where the explosion was supposed to happen she saw that someone had caught the containers before they crashed with the floor. The person appeared to be a male, thought the hair could have fooled her. And apparently they had the use of a third appendage.

'And I thought my family's pure white hair was strange' Weiss thought when she saw the person had bright pink hair. When he **GENTLY** placed the dust containers on the floor he pushed himself up and Weiss saw his face.

He honestly didn't look to bad, not that she would ever speak those words. His pink hair was spiky but it looked smooth. His eyes were a calm green, his pupils slits. And his teeth he was showing through a grin were all sharp and shaped like canines.

'Makes sense, he had a reptilian tail.' Weiss reasoned as she looked at her Faunus 'savior'.

Continuing her examination of the Faunus she saw that he was pretty covered, he had a jacket with long sleeves and gold trimmings, a black trenchcoat over that, along with baggy pants, his tail was long enough that some of it was laying on the ground, the look was tied together with a pink scarf that look like it was made of some type of scales, really the only skin that was shown aside from his face and sandaled feet. 'Not following school dress code.' Weiss added as she was subconsciously criticizing him, hey cut her some slack, you try living with her father for all your life.

Back to the description of shown skin, the only other part was his scaled and clawed hands, one of which was now being waved in front of her face.

"Hey are you okay, you know that you should really be a lot more careful if you're moving this much Dust around." Now this kid annoyed her, she was an heiress to the Schnee name, she knew everything about Dust transportation and this guy was blaming her for someone else's blunder. Speaking of anger, where was the girl who walked into her cases, the Faunus could wait to receive her fury.

She looked past the pink haired man and saw her target. The girl looked as surprised as Weiss would have if she hadn't been trained to mask her emotions. She was about to lay into the girl before the pink haired Faunus interrupted her.

"What about you, you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks for the save." Ruby replied. This guy really saved her butt. A dust explosion was no joke, even with her aura there to protect her she could have gotten really hurt depending what type of dust was in those vials. "Wait, I remember you." Something clicked in Ruby's brain as she looked at the pink haired individual face-to-face. "You're the guy who helped me out at the Dust shop. How ya been, I didn't see you at the police station."

"Oh yeah," The pink haired man said, placing his fist on his palm to show he remembered her as well. "You're the girl who was listening to music when that shop was getting robbed." He felt like laughing until he couldn't breath when he remembered that scene.

"Hey, that could have happened to anyone!" Ruby screamed with a small blush of embarrassment. "But how have you been?" She really was curious what happened to the Faunus after he helped her fight that bowler hat guy and his henchmen… well more like just the henchmen since the bowler hat was a coward and ran away from the duo.

"I've been good, though my mom did give me one of her classic 'you're in so much trouble' rants." He said waving his hand to express that that was a regular occurrence for him. "But I didn't know you were going to Beacon, you looked like you would still be in Signal or something."

"What about you, you look like you're my age so why are you acting all high and mighty?" Ruby pouted, it was awkward to be at a school that she was to young for, she _really_ didn't want to be called out for it.

"My mom has some connections here." was his simple reply. "Plus you saw me fight, I could have taken all those guys out with my tail alone." Even though he was boasting he wasn't exaggerating in the slightest.

"Well I got in because of my fighting skills as well." Ruby then proceeded to stand as tall as she could and posed with her hands at her waist. She was happy! "When I was taken in by Ms. Goodwitch the Headmaster of Beacon came into the interrogation room and when he saw the tape of me kicking those guys' butts he asked me a few things and offered me a place here."

"Really? You met the old man?" Natsu was surprised, while Ozpin loved helping his students whenever he could, he could never find enough time to help everyone who needed it, his meeting her meant that he saw a lot of potential in her.

"Old man? Why are you calling the headmaster that?"

"Hm? Oh that's because-"

"Excuse me but could you stop pretending like I'm not here." Here's a life lesson you should never forget: never ignore a Schnee, that'll come back and bite you in the ass.

While Weiss was a patient lady she did have her limits. She started to reach hers when the two people in front of her begin their own side conversation and completely forgot that the girl in the red hood nearly blew up the courtyard. So she calmly asserted herself and asked to be listened to.

"Oh right, yeah, you really should be careful where you're going you nearly hit… wait a minute, we never told each other out names." The faunus said, slowly veering from where he should be going.

"Oh yeah you're right, well my name's Ruby Rose. What's yours?"

"Nice to know your name Ruby, I'm Natsu G-" no more could be said as his attention was diverted from the conversation to the ice that now encased his legs.

She was fine, she had complete control over herself, but then this Faunus had to go and say that she ran into this Ruby girl and then completely ignored her again. That was her breaking point. Her weapon was out and pointed at the ground, helping her to create her glyphs.

"Hey, what was that for?" Natsu whined, he sounded like a child.

'Is he serious, how dumb could someone be and actually need to ask that question!?' Weiss roared in her head, it wasn't proper form for a lady like her to have such an outburst like that in public. She'd deal with it in a calm and reserved manner… well as much of a calm and reserved manner she could salvage after freezing the newly identified Natsu's legs.

"If you could please pay attention and listen then you can speak when I'm done, okay." That wasn't a request.

"Y-yeah, sure." Natsu was smart enough to know better then to continue a conversation with Ruby at this time.

"Great, now pay close attention, this is what happened. I was taking my Dust with me minding my own business when out of nowhere you're BFF over there fell into my bags and knocked the Dust out of it's special case. That's when you came, stopped an explosion and then started undermining my knowledge of Dust safety and practices. Any question?"

"Yeah," Natsu started calmly "why the hell did you freeze my legs!?" then ended with a shout.

"I just told you, you repeatedly ignored me and undermined my knowledge, both of which I cannot stand for."

"Still why did you get so pissed off?"

"Because, anyone who knows the Schnee name knows that you should not debilitate our intelligence."

"Wait you're a Schnee?"

Finally the recognition she deserved, "Yes, my name is Weiss Schne-"

"You're the one who sang in Atlas' main theater a few months back, right? You sounded awesome."

"H-how do you know that?" She was caught off guard that someone at this school actually saw that one time performance. Her dad wanted to her to sway from her choice as a Huntress and tried to see if singing would work, although she enjoy singing, it didn't have the same calling that being a Huntress did.

"Yeah, your voice was beautiful and the choice of song was great. What inspired you to sing about a mirror telling you the truth and that you were hiding from your own loneliness?"

Now that was getting **too** personal, and like any normal person she didn't want to share her personal life with a person she just met. She calmly exhaled.

"How about we just let bygones be bygones and both apologize to each other about what we did wrong?" She said, trying to change the subject and just get on with her day.

"Really, that's it?"

"Yes, just drop the questions about my singing."

"Okay, I'm sorry for blaming you for dropping your Dust before getting the full story."

"And I'm sorry for freezing your legs."

"I'm sorry for dropping your Dust in the first place." Ruby joined in, wanting to apologize for her klutzy move as well.

"Apologies accepted, now if you'll excuse me I need to place my Dust cartridges back in their corresponding slots." With a nod of her head she moved to accomplish her task. "Don't worry I can do it on my own." she said when she saw the pink Faunus open his mouth to ask if she needed help.

"Hmm, well it was nice meeting her." Natsu said to Ruby as he moved his legs, shattering the ice that was there to keep him from moving with little effort. "C'mon, the assembly is gonna start soon, we don't wanna be late for that."

Ruby was going to ask how he broke the ice with no outward show of force, but when he brought up the assembly she remembered how important it would be. She needed to hurry.

"What are you waiting for come on let's go." She was practically dragging him to the main hall at the speed she was going.


	16. The Celestial Spirit: Comparison Remake

**Hello my adoring audience *chorus of boos*, what an enthusiastic hello.*You suck!* Because so many of you asked for it, well one person and no one said anything against it… I'm remaking my Celestial Spirit Natsu (CSN): Comparison with the new Gemini form instead of version 1. So I hope you enjoy my below sub-par writing once more. Also I apologize if anyone gets offended by anything a certain someone says in this chapter.**

When Natsu first joined this guild he knew that he was in for some weird things being normalcy, like all the adults getting drunk at 9 AM and guild-wide brawls every now and then. What he didn't expect was a guy who strips without knowing, a girl who punches everyone who disagrees with her and the guild's rules, a little girl who knew more then most of the adults in the guild, and last, but most certainly of greatest annoyance, a goth demon who constantly picked on him trying to get him to fight her.

While Natsu was never superstitious, he was starting to believe the phrase: "Speak of the devil and he doth appear". After all it was at this moment that the aforementioned bully reared her white haired head.

When she entered he knew that she would go after him, the only reason she was so obsessed with him was because he had yet to show his powers to anyone. Not even master Makarov, but in his defense the old man never directly asked him and if she were to just ask nicely and say please then he'd show her with no argument.

But just as usual she came stomping her dominant strut over to him. With the same 'better than you' gleam in her eyes. Why couldn't she leave him alone, it was getting so annoying. He had already joined over a month ago and every day since she would spend at least 3 hours trying to get him to show his power. They were both sick and tired of it and were completely fed up. Although this time, Mira had a plan.

"Morning Mir-" He was cut short by a demonic hand lunging for his head. He was surprised that she would do that, but he evaded the shot with little difficulty. "Is that any way to say good morning." Natsu asked rhetorically.

"Shut up." Was the girl's curt reply. "I am done with the slow route, I am gonna force you to use your power or else you're gonna get your ass handed to you." Punching her demonized hands together… and cue her cocky smirk.

Natsu was so tired with her insane obsession with his power that he didn't even think about talking her down. "Fine, but you're gonna need to do a lot more then just use Take-Over on your arm."

"Well then prove to me that you are even worth it." With that she punched at him once more, the hybrid easily evading her hit and the ones that followed.

"Told ya, nah-nah nah-nah-nah you can't catch me." He even stuck his tongue out; trying to rile her up and it worked. The next second she had added her demon legs to her body and drastically increased her speed. Nearly uppercutting the hybrid and causing him to bite off his tongue.

"Ahh!" Was the totally masculine shriek that the spirit let out as she, I mean he, was nearly kicked in the place that should never be kicked. Just barely avoiding the kick to the crotch that the demon sent his way.

'She really is a demon if she's aiming for their.' He thought with tears in his eyes.

"Hurry up and start fighting, unless you want me to kick your sorry little ass." Her hits started to get closer and closer until she started scratching him from the smallest miscalculated evasions on his part.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap.' Was all Natsu could think up right now, while he could use his magic, some of his forms would completely destroy the guildhall, and that was something no one wanted.'Who's a good pick, Taurus? No, to much muscle, not enough speed, Cancer? No, to much speed, not enough muscle. And I have no idea what a demon is weak to, if only I could use her knowledge on her form. Wait… I got it.'

"Come on, you think a couple little scratches here and there will scare me? Please, you haven't even cut me once. I think you're all bark and no bite." To anyone else this was a death sentence but Natsu had a plan. 'Please, please, please for the love of all things holy, fall for it.'

That was the straw that broke the camel's back as Mira assumed her full Satan Soul form, clad in her purple leotard with her tail and wings.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Her fist was firmly implanted into the spirit's smiling face, launching him through a wall and being buried by the rubble. Ooooohhhh, that felt so good... Wait, why did he have that stupid smile?

"Hemeni." Was the muffled voice that sounded from under the debris. A flash of white shined under the clutter. Nothing else seemed to have changed so Mira had no idea what to expect, and she didn't think he'd launch himself out at her for a head on attack. But luckily she wasn't stupid enough to let her guard down, her tail moved and swatted him away from her. He dodged, but had to stop his attack to do so.

Mira took a good look at him, he had a few more scratches but nothing was to different. He was almost completely the same from before he used magic, the only thing that was off was that he had his face twisted into a snarl.

"So fang-boy, mind sharing what your magic did to you?" It couldn't hurt to ask.

"Well wouldn't you like to know, you little stuck-up bitch." Now that surprised her, Natsu had never once snapped at her like that before.

'Must be a side-effect of the spell.' She mused, but that didn't mean that he would get away with that.

"Well, I guess you really don't have any useful spells hidden up your sleeve. But for this match you will make a great punching bag." She shot off, intending to kick the crap out of the spirit who just insulted her. But her chance was interrupted by something being thrown at her from behind. She moved to swat the object away before it hit her head. Unintentionally giving an opening to Natsu as he went in to strike.

The hit connected, not where he wanted to though, he aimed for the back of her head but instead hit a wing as she turned to somewhat block him.

"Damn, I didn't think that you'd be one to attack an enemy while their back is turned."

"Shut the fuck up you bitch, you were looking right at me." Oh how she would enjoy to rip him limb from limb, but she'd have to settle for maiming. Speaking of maim "Whoever threw that key at me is gonna get beat to kingdom come for interrupting this battle."

"What do you mean, I'm the guy you're fighting."

Mira immediately thought that she misheard. That voice sounded exactly like Natsu, but the sailor mouthed pink haired kid was standing right in front of her with the angry scowl still on his face. She almost brushed that off as her mind playing tricks on her, but she was then kicked in the back and rocketed towards Natsu who kneed her in the stomach before linking his hands and slamming them in the back of her head. Getting her to crash on the floor.

"W-w-what the hell?" She coughed out as she looked up to see doubles. Two Natsu's stood above her, one with a scowling look of detest, the other a giddy smile fit for a baby.

"Told ya, you were fighting me." the smiling one said in a gentle voice.

"And me." the scowling one said in a gruff voice.

"Seriously, how hard did you hit my head?" Mira muttered as she rubbed her eyes to fix her double vision.

"Not hard enough." Angry Natsu said.

"He's right, if the two of us were still one then you'd be out like a light from a hit like that." Kind Natsu explained.

"So I guess this is the spell you used when you were buried."

"Yup! Gemini: Gate of the Twins." Glad and Angry put their left and right hands up, respectively, and created the symbol of Gemini from the half each had in their palm.

"I heard that little rumor you made up about being part spirit, never figured it to be even remotely true." Mira said finally getting over her shock and standing back in her battle stance. "I honestly don't give a crap if you really are a celestial spirit." Her evil smile came upon her face. "But you shouldn't have told me that you were a spirit, because now I can kill you for your nasty mouth and you'll come back in a couple days good as new."

"Oh fuck." This time Glad spoke as he was hit away with a punch and Angry was blocked by her tail. As Glad flew back, Angry held off Mira as she tried to, now quite literally, rip him apart.

'Crap, she's trying to kill us now, we need a plan' Glad thought.

'You're the one made to think, anger clouds judgement!' Anger screamed back through their shared consciousness.

'Fine, just.. uh… get her outside and we can go with the first plan from their.'

'Got it.'

"Hey you fatass slut! Come on, hit me already, you're barely breaking even against my power." Angry said as he started moving to the door while evading the demon's hits.

"I WILL MAKE SUCH A MESS OF YOUR CORPSE NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO TELL IF IT WAS EVER HUMAN!"

'Nice job, now just get far enough away from the guild where we can use magic without destroying the building.' Glad thought in their shared mental link.

'Easier said then done, but it's not like this isn't fun.'

A few more taunts followed by threats of bodily harm later and the pair of loudmouths and the happy clone found themselves in the forest surrounding Magnolia.

'Here's good, now we need to get a couple seconds.'

'Got it.' Anyone who heard his voice at that instant knew that no good would come from his next sentence.

"Hey carpet muncher, are you sure you're allowed to be so far away from the knight you so desperately want to be 'stabbed' by, won't you be oh so lost without her iron fist to keep your urges sated?"

That insult was so bad, Mira's brain shut down as her anger and hatred took full control of her body. But during that moment, the two Natsu's were able to get together and focus their magic.

" **Soul Extinction!** " Was all anyone within miles heard before part of the forest was destroyed by darkness magic.

"Huh, huh, huh" Mira panted as she tried to catch her breath. Casting Soul Extinction without properly gathering her magic put more of a strain on her then normal, she'd need to work on that later. But as she took her deep breaths, she looked over the glorious pit of destruction and smoke filled sky she left. The little fucker had to have been killed by that. She would have been traumatized by killing under normal circumstances, but because he was a celestial spirit she knew that he would come back scott-free in less than a week. And the next time he came out she would blast his head off, and the time after that… and the one after that… and after that… really just until she got over the unyielding rage that his insults left in her.

"I'm going back to the guild, need something to eat after this." She muttered to herself. Seconds away from ending her Take-Over. Until a tiny beam of black energy cut her cheek.

"Oh, leaving so soon, the fun's just started." said a female voice from the dust and ash in the air.

Mira had no words as the cloud dissipated, from the cloud descended a demon. But not just any, it was her in Satan Soul. It made no sense. How in the world was she there when she was standing right here?

"You know, I honestly have no idea how you can stand this skin tight onesie, It's to uncomfortable and feels like it's about to tear." Satan Soul said in front of her. Her mind still needing a reboot.

"So Mira, you ready to keep the fight going?"

"W-w-w-what!?"

"What do you mean 'what'? You tried to blow me up and now I wanna return the favor, but it won't be any fun unless you're ready." Satan said as if it was obvious.

"Tried to blow you up?" Then it clicked in her head. "N-natsu."

"In the flesh… well your flesh, actually more like a magic copy of your flesh. Whatever, you get what I mean." The newly transformed Natsu said as he(she?) flicked their hand in a dismissive manner.

"Wait so that's what Gemini can do?" Good god this was still to weird to see.

"Yup, when the two mes touch each other we can focus our magic and change shape and magic into the last person to hit us."

'So that's why he smiled,' the original Demon thought 'I was playing right into his plans.'

"Well I think that's enough time to catch your breath. So tell me, are you ready to get your ass handed to you by yourself or give up?" Still after this time the original Natsu was still so tired of this annoying amount of curiosity she held to him. He could have dove through her mind right then and there to see what it was all about, but he had the information he needed. Now he knew all the weak spots to Satan-Soul and that Mira has access to a form even stronger than it. Albeit it was highly uncontrollable and she had no practice in it whatsoever, it was so unused that Mira didn't know any of the weaknesses of that form yet.

"What the hell are you talking about, brat? You think I'm just gonna walk away from you just cuz you turned copycat and mimicked my power. There is only one Demon in Fairy Tail and that's me. Plus I **will** pay you back for all those insults." As she finished her sentence her eyes gained a dark glint of anger.

"Okay then Mira, but it's your funeral." Natsu knew it was pointless to try to stop her, but he knew that he had to try.

Now the fight was really going to begin. Both using sides using actual magic, alongside knowing the in's and out of each other's strengths and weaknesses. A true battle between wizards was about to commence.


	17. Best Friends

**I had to write this after the newest chapter came out. Might not be good but it's the best I can do. Enjoy… or don't, I don't control your likes and dislikes.**

This was to much to process, this woman in front of them was so powerful that she was able to stop time. They were saved by an afterimage of Ultear who had disappeared after the Dragon Festival. This woman who could freeze time was in the possession of a god's soul, almost killed Carla, and to top it all off they now had no chance to be able to beat her, as stated by the now cracking Ultear.

"It doesn't matter if we have no chance, we can't give up. If she isn't defeated then it will be impossible for us to win this war and Alvarez will take over Ishgar. They can't take over our home, we won't let them."

Wendy was horrified by her opponent's power but her word rang full of resolve, and she knew Chelia felt the same.

Ultear was shocked by the willpower these children had to move forward. Even though this would change their lives forever, she knew that it would be the only way that they had a chance of surviving.

"At your current state you stand no chance… that is why I offer you the power that you will hold in the future." Ultear didn't want this, but without it it would be physically impossible for them to win.

"The future what do you mean?" Wendy responded while Chelia kept her gaze on the enemy.

"I can grant you the power that you will one day wield." She so desperately wished there was another way. "But if you choose to accept it... you will be unable to cast magic ever again."

Disbelief formed on the maidens' faces. If they wanted to stop one of the key fighters in this war. They had to throw away something that was part of their being, their very essence. After the sentence was registered the reply was instant from both Slayers.

"We accept." This was undoubtedly the hardest decision that they made in their lives, but also the simplist. Save their friends and comrades in exchange for their magic, or fight with the little power they have and try to stop a god that would kill everyone they cared about just to get back at them.

"I see." Ultear hated herself for doing this, but she couldn't just stand there and watch them die due to her inability to help. "Then I shall cast the spell and unlock your Third Origin."

"Wait! Before you do it, just let me do one last thing." Chelia was sure of her decision, she would go through with this no matter what.

"Chelia?" Wendy questioned as she saw her best friend walk to her. She was quickly enveloped into the tightest hug Chelia could give her.

"Wendy, I just want to tell you" even though she couldn't see her face. Wendy knew Chelia was crying."I love you, and I hope you can forgive me."

"What are you talking about Cheliaaaahhhh." Wendy pattered off as she was sent into unconsciousness from the God Slayer's intervention.

"Only a God Slayer can kill a god. Meaning only one of us needs to lose our magic. I do hope from the bottom of my heart that you forgive me and that the Sky Sisters can dance together in the future." Chelia gently placed Wendy onto the floor and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ultear, I'm ready. Give me the power of my future. I will stop her no matter what. No matter how strong she may be, I will kill her. After all, Wendy is behind me, I can't let her get hurt."

"..." Ultear had no words. This may not have been the wisest choice for this battle, but she knew that if it was her and Meredy in that position that she wouldn't hesitate to make the same decision every chance she got."I break the barrier that creates limitations, alter the fabric of time and space, call upon the power of the future. Come to my command and grant the peak of existence. Third Origin: Release."

The power that flowed through her was indescribable, she could feel her body change and grow, whether physically or magically she couldn't tell, the experience seemed to surreal. When she regained her grasp on reality she saw her opponent, she had allowed them to converse and gain strength, she just wanted to destroy them. And her arrogance would be her downfall. Chelia could feel it, it might not be anywhere near easy, but she knew it was true. She could beat Chronos… No, she **will** defeat Chronos.


	18. The Etherion Slayer

**SSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCKING CLOSE TO CANON! SO CLOSE! Anyways cool that I got some of it right. And to WildCard555; I had Ultear say that it wasn't strategically smart. But Chelia wanted to save Wendy from the trouble and I had Ul say she'd do the same for Meredy, which I believe would be completely true.**

He had no plan, next to no magic, and was currently rocketing himself straight towards a magical beam so strong it could obliterate a continent.

Today definitely wasn't a good day… but who would think otherwise in his shoes.

After being shot in the face, taken to a remote island by means of boat (just thinking of it nearly made him puke), beaten hundreds of lackeys of a Zeref cult, ran into the woman they came here to save telling them to leave, running past her to beat the big boss and save her, finding the kidnaped Happy in a room full of cat memorabilia and a cat like girl… definitely an ailurophile, getting told the Magic Cannon in the Council's possession is going to hit them, getting put on a jetpack just to get swallowed so his magic could be stolen, and to top it all of the 'Stripper' showed up and freed him from the weird anthropomorphic owl that swallowed him. Not a good day. Not. At. All.

But that still didn't include what he was currently attempting to do. Flying past the top of the tower to reach the Etherion that was currently being sent down on them. He figured that if he could stop or deflect the beam that he could save his friends from the blast, the only problem was that he still didn't know how he was going to do that. Eh, it'll come to him when he needs it, that's how it usually goes in his fights.

'Okay Natsu, it's almost on us, you need to come up with something.' He thought to himself as the projectile was getting so close that he could feel the different magics resonating from it.

'That's it!' He could feel fire magic from inside deadly beam, meaning he could, hypothetically, eat it. And on the off chance he can't take it and his body explodes at least it'll be so high that it won't hit anyone below. But it isn't like he'll let his body quit on him.

When the beam was almost upon him, Natsu opened his mouth and began to suck in. The magic projectile started to spiral and shrink to enter his mouth.

Immediately he felt that he couldn't eat all of the beam. Not only did he feel his organs shutting down, he also felt his magic container fill almost instantaneously. So to get rid of one problem he fired the strongest flames he could make at his sides to use up his magic as fast as he could and slow the rate he was gaining it.

For the people trying to escape the blast by sailing away, it seemed like another sun was lighting the night sky, getting brighter and brighter, while slowly turning from its original orange-red to the vibrant blue of the Etherion.

Luckily for Natsu, the Magic Canon was not meant to be a continuous blast and it would end 10 seconds after firing. Unluckily for Natsu, he was well past his limit and was barely three seconds in.

His mind was blank as he forced his mouth open and his magic out. The pain was strange, after his organs shut down he couldn't really _feel_ he still knew what he was doing who he was and all that, but it was like watching it all from a different perspective.

This feeling was pushed to the back of his loosely held together mind when he realized that his magic usage finally stopped helping as his magical container was overflowing.

It was strange, he could picture what was happening to his body. How it was appearing to crack and split by his inability to handle his magical input, but his mind still couldn't process the sensation.

He knew that his body was falling apart and that he would die, but he wouldn't let it until the beam ended. Not until his friends were safe.

The beam was halfway done and that's when he knew he could release this burden. From this height if he was about to do what was inevitably going to happen then it was a fact that the rest of the beam wouldn't be able to harm his friends.

So with that in mind Natsu Dragneel closed his mouth and stopped fighting the energy inside him. Like a powder keg in a bonfire. He blew up.

The night sky was illuminated for hundreds of miles in every direction. It seemed as though it was midday with a clear sky, for everything was a beautiful vibrant blue. It was a surreal sight as the Etherion was completely withheld by a single man.

 **So I did have more planned for this but I couldn't put it to words, so I decided to end it here.**


	19. RWBY Tail 2

Professor Port had just finished telling one of his MANY rousing story and turned back to his class to see their faces of awe and wonder… Well that's what he saw. In actuality every one of his students were bored out of their mind with his droning on and on about his past. With a brave few trying to falling asleep. One succeeding in doing so.

He could see that Ms. Rose was goofing off, but since this was the first day of school he knew this was bound to happen. Meaning he would have to save his energy to deal with the students who disrupt the classroom. Plus he knew she would get serious with her work when necessary, she was Qrow Branwen's niece as well as Tai Xiao Long and Summer Rose's daughter after all.

Speaking of wasting their potential, he could see a mop of pink hair leaning against a clawed hand as the adopted member of the Goodwitch family was sleeping without a care in the world. Sure his mother most definitely drilled the courses he would teach into the young faunus' head, but it never hurt to confirm your knowledge.

As he finished his inner monologue he continued on with his class. "The moral of this story? A true huntsman is honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable .A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise. So, who among you believes to be the embodiments of these traits?"

As he finished this sentence he stomped his Blunderbuss into the floor causing the room to shake, nearly cracking the floor.

He could see the prestigious Schnee heiress move to raise her hand, but before she could she was interrupted by a slam.

"Oooooowwwwwwww." Was droned out from Natsu's mouth as his face was now firmly implanted into his desk. Apparently the Professor's use of his Blunderbuss to raise excitement also slid Natsu's head down his hand and onto his desk.

"A volunteer I see. Well come on down here young man and put yourself to the test."

"Huh, what? I- I mean, yeah." Natsu had no idea what was going on, but if Professor Port told his mother that he wasn't paying attention then he'd get so much homework from her that he might literally cry.

As Natsu reached the bottom of the stairs his teacher told him to prepare himself. Natsu did such and while the other students were wondering how he'd fight without a weapon, sans team RWBY who had 3/4th of their team cheering for him, Professor Port readied the axe on his Blunderbuss, and swung it. Breaking the lock that held the cage, that was offscreen until now, closed.

 **Outcome 1(I had a few ideas for this so I figured why not do all in one go. BTW all outcomes start with this intro above)-**

The Boarbatusk lunged from out of its cage. Intending on killing the being in front of it in one blow… yeah, that didn't happen in the slightest.

As the Grimm charged it was met with open space, as the faunus it was facing was now using its head as a stepping stone to jump over it while his tail yanked a tusk to the side. Resulting in the beast slipping onto the floor as Natsu landed safely on his feet.

"You've honed your reflexes well I see. Just know that that is not all there is to battle." Port commented.

When he finished the Grimm seemed to clear any disorientation as it ran at its reptilian foe.

As the Grimm was running its feet were tripped by a tail, and its tusks were caught bare handed by its opponent. Then it was spun and tossed to the other side of the room.

"Bold approach, I like it."

"Natsu, go for the stomach, it doesn't have armor there." Ruby shouted, trying to help her friend.

The faunus turned his head to give her a reply, as he did so the Boarbatusk spun into a ball and launched itself at Natsu and impacted on his skull.

Or that's what would have happened if Natsu didn't headbutt the Grimm with so much force that its body collapsed in on itself. Causing the Grimm to fall limply to the floor and swiftly dissipate.

Everyone was in a shocked silence at the show of brute force… until.

"OW! THAT LITTLE FUCKER!" Natsu swore, looking no worse for wear besides the small bruise on his head.

"Excellent work Mr. Goodwitch. Pretending to let your guard down so you could launch a counterattack on your opponent. It seems we are in the presence of a true Huntsman in training." Professor Port said, trying to lead his students out of their shock.

"Yeah, that was the plan." Natsu said, playing along with the teacher.

 _ **RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG**_

With that, the bell signalled the end of class. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Do the reading exercises assigned and remember. Stay vigilant." Professor Port said, dismissing the class.

With that Natsu grabbed his stuff and left in a hurry before anyone could question him.

 **Outcome 2-**

The Boarbatusk cautiously exited its prison. Taking a look at its surroundings and had its eyes finally land on the pink haired faunus in the room.

When it was going to lunge and attack the unarmed prey. That's when everything changed.

There was an unbelievable amount of force being sent its way. All from one being.

The eyes of the student had changed, they were a promise of death and terror. A promise of pain and regret. These were the eyes of a Dragon.

This Grimm had never experienced fear once before in its life, in fact no Grimm should have. They were beings that only knew destruction. The oldest ones gaining knowledge to survive just to kill again.

The Grimm did the only thing it could conceive in its puny mind.

It didn't care about anything else, wanting only to stay alive, with a shrill squeal of terror, it ran.

When he neared the desks filled with other humans, the pressure increased immensely. It understood that this wasn't where the beast wanted him to go so it continued trotting to where the pressure stayed at the lowest. Resulting in it going back into its old cage.

When it entered, the child grabbed the dropped front, placing it where it originally was. Grabbed the tattered lock, along with a fire Dust crystal from a pouch on his belt, and used it to melt the lock back on the cage as a means to hold the Grimm in without him exerting his presence over it.

With a sigh Natsu placed a hand on his head and massaged his temples.

"There we go, happy now?" Natsu asked, he was drop dead tired and only cared about going back to sleep. When his teacher didn't answer, he took his hand off his head and saw the entire audience to his deed were wearing faces of shock and awe.

 _ **RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG**_

"Sssssssoooooooo, I'll take that as a yes and go." The bell jarred any thought of returning to blissful slumber out of his head and left him wide awake.

No words were said and Natsu packed his bags and made his way to his next class. Everyone's eyes following him until he left the room.

 **Outcome 3-(Thank FanFictionHunter for this one)**

The Boarbatusk lunged from out of its cage. Intending on killing the being in front of it in one blow… yeah, that didn't happen in the slightest.

While in mid-jump it was caught by its muzzle and constricted at the waist by the faunus' left hand and tail respectively.

The Grimm squealed and squirmed as it tried to get out of the iron grip placed upon it.

… Then it noticed something about the opponent. The way he was looking at it… it seemed familiar. It wasn't until the reptile licked his lips with a forked tongue did the Grimm understand. The human was hungry and it was going to be its main course.

"Thanks for this Professor, I skipped out on breakfast this morning." Natsu heard his teacher say something in reply but he didn't pay attention to it.

While the other students were wondering what he meant, Natsu was just thinking of the way to cook the creature.

Here's a little insight, before he was brought to Ozpin and placed in the care of the woman who would become his mother, Natsu lived out and about in the forests infested by Grimm. So aside from the occasional gorging out on berries and fruits, Grimm were the main source of food he had.

So while his classmates would be shocked by what he was about to do, for him it was as natural as cooking a steak.

He grabbed a decent sized chunk of crystalized fire Dust from a belt pouch and let go of the Boarbatusk's muzzle, and when it opened its mouth to let out a sound of rage, fire Dust was shoved down its throat.

Before the being of malice could make any movement, it was already cooked from the inside-out.

As Natsu admired his meal and tore off a tusk to use it as a handhold for the meat connect to it, the rest of the class was unable to say anything about what just occurred.

"Bravo, bravo, ingenious tactic. See here children, when you go on your assignments you always go prepared, but on the chance that your supplies must be left behind or are destroyed you must know how to gain sustenance. As Mr. Goodwitch has shown here, if you use enough Dust then you can cook Grimm, but his tactic was the more risky choice of sending Dust directly inside of the beast so it would react and explode with the Grimm's stomach acid." Professor Port stated, as if this was a common occurrence to him.

By the time Port finished his 'fun fact' Natsu was already cleaning his teeth with the tusk to pick out any food stuck between his teeth.

"Ah, that was filling. Anyone want a piece." Being the kind person he was, Natsu offered if anyone wanted to try some. He was about to drop the Grimm on the floor before one hand shot up.

"I'm up for it, sounds like it might taste good." Yang said, her teammates looking at her as if she was insane.

"Here you go." With that Natsu gave Yang the other tusk covered with meat and dropped the grip on his tail, finally letting the Grimm drop to the floor as he headed back to his seat.

"Damn, this actually isn't bad at all." Yang exclaimed in shock. She didn't think it would taste bad, but she definitely didn't think it would taste like pork.

"Ruby, you've got to try this."

"I don't know Yang you have no idea what it might do to you, or maybe if only some people can eat it and others can't, or-" Ruby was cut off from her rant as Yang flung a small chunk of the meat into her sister's mouth.

Her eyes sparkled. "Wow, that is good."

"I know, right?"

"Huh, if you guys like it so much mind giving me a piece?" Blake asked.

"Not you too." Weiss said, feeling despair that her teammates were actually eating the disgusting thing that they were sworn to kill.

"Yeah sure, here you go." Yang said, ripping off another piece and handing it to Blake.

"Hm, could use some seasoning but other than that it's actually pretty good." Blake stated.

"See, Natsu has the right idea. Hey Ruby for Thanksgiving we might need to convince dad to cook up one of these instead of a turkey."

"Yeah that sounds great. Hey Weiss, try some, ~I promise you'll like it.~" Ruby finished with a tune. When there was no response Ruby tried again, then Yang, and Blake smartly didn't touch that mine that was about to explode.

 _ **RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG**_

"Thank goodness, now I can finally get away from you lunatics and get some alone time with mentally stable people!" Weiss snapped, stomping out of the classroom. Leaving RBY in shock.

"What's her problem?" Natsu asked as he reached their desks.

"To be honest, I have no clue." Ruby revealed.

"Weiss is weird." Natsu said as he tried to get a piece of meat that Yang still had.

"Can't argue with that one there." Yang said as she grabbed his hand and crushed it as she finished her food to sound of Natsu crying out in pain.

 **If you are wondering why this Weiss acts a little different compared to the previous RWBY Tail drabble. I feel like this conveys her character better at the beginning of the series. Being a Huge bitch. Also RBY isn't a typo, I just meant it as RWBY without Weiss.**


	20. Celestial Spirit Natsu: Drenched

**Hey, you guys remember when I said I was a dumbass (any new readers wouldn't). Yeeeeaaaaahhhh, I may have done something to deserve that title again, but at least this time I didn't forget about three chapters I previously wrote. What happened was I never gave any thanks or told any of you that someone picked up one of my ideas *cue applause and fanfare*. RWBY Tail is currently being written by Earth Dragon Arnighte. So go over and check it out if you want to. Now, back to the drabbles.**

It all started with an outstretched hand.

She couldn't believe this feeling, it was unreal.

She had never been this wet in public before. Sure at her own house she would get that way at least once a day, but being out in public in this state was the most embarrassing thing that happened to her. If anyone paid attention to her they could see her dripping.

'RRRAAAAGGGHHHH! THIS IS ALL NATSU'S FAULT!' Lucy mentally screamed, if she were to voice her thought then she would be seen by everyone there. That was something that she **definitely** didn't want to happen.

"Luce you alright?" The crown prince of the Celestial Spirit world asked. Honestly the way she was looking at him scared him. Sure he knew what he did to her was bad, but to be fair he wasn't in control at the time. The closer the key is to him the more influence it has when he uses it's power. So in reality this is all Aquarius' fault that Lucy was wet.

She was the one who made him let go of Lucy's hand and cause her to stop walking on water. All he wanted was to get to Galuna island since no one would take them, but now he had an angry Lucy to deal with, as well as whoever the guild would be sending to stop them.

"Do I look alright to you?" Lucy said rhetorical, her anger being expressed by her seething tone. She would have gone back home by now if not for the promise of a **GOLDEN** Celestial Spirit Key.

"Oh you don't need to be like that." Natsu said with a wave of his hand.

"You try wearing a white wet shirt and bra." Lucy cried, placing her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment.

"But you're bone dry now."

"What are you…" Lucy pattered off. The feeling of cold wetness left her as she felt her clothes stop clinging to her. She took her hands away from her face and looked down. Her body was completely dry from head to toe, and all the water that was once on her was now floating back into the sea.

"I can control water in this state. It's not a challenge to dry off someone." Natsu replied to Lucy's face of confusion.

"Well… thank you, but we still have to get to Galuna and since no one will give a ride. Mind telling Aquarius to calm down so we can get along with the mission?" She instantly regretted saying that as she was drenched with water once more.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The blonde screeched.

"Sorry, but I told you when you asked about my powers that the closer the spirit the more pull they have on my actions." Natsu said, while once more waving his hand to remove the water.

"SO!?" Lucy roared.

"Aquarius didn't appreciate you saying she needed to calm down." Was the prince's blunt reply.

While Lucy wanted to burst at the swimsuit clad man. She knew better then possibly incurring the wrath of the blue haired spirit. With visible effort she was about to say something before she was interrupted… with another blast of water.

At another wave of his hand she was dry, but that didn't stop the murderous look that took residence on her face..

"She didn't like the look on your face." Lucy would definitely give him a piece of her mind… after he leaves the Aquarius form he was currently in.

"So, how about you just piggyback me to the island since I can't walk on water like you can?" Lucy suggested through gritted teeth and more than a few tick marks on her head.

"Yeah, I don't see a problem with that."

'Good, now I can just wait for us to reach the island and-' Her thoughts were stopped when she was once more blasted.

"WHAT DID I DO THAT TIME?!" Lucy cried in anguish

"I don't know, maybe she doesn't like you?" Natsu said.

" You could pretend to be someone else." Happy suggested, finally speaking up from his viewpoint of Lucy's torment on Natsu's head.

"Okay, screw you guys, I'm going home. Tell me when you get back and give me the golden key for this stupid Galuna Island request." Lucy then proceeded to walk away… until.

"You two are wizards going to the cursed island?" A stranger on a boat near them asked.

"Hey, we're three wizards, thank you very much. Oh and yeah we're going to get two million jewels by saving a cursed island." Happy added, drooling at the thought of all the fish he could buy.

"Yup, what the cat said was true." Natsu reassured the sailor, while also grabbing Happy by the scruff of his neck and removing the cat from his head so he wouldn't drool in his hair.

"Well then hop on." The sailor said, motioning for them to come aboard.

"Not so fast." A new voice said.

"Oh damnit, why'd they have to send you after us, popsicle." Natsu said, pushing his forehead against Gray's.

"Since I'm the only one who could come here to save your sorry ass, Star Dust." Gray said, pushing Natsu back with his own forehead.

"I don't need you to save me, Stripper."

"Well you do if you don't want to get Erza mad or **That** as your punishment for taking an S-class request then you better be glad I came for you!." Natsu immediately looked uneasy at the mention of **That.**

"Hey guy, what do you mean by that?" If Natsu was wary of it then Lucy couldn't imagine what they were talking about.

"It's nothing, come on we need to reach the island." Natsu said as he turned away from Gray and towards the boat.

"I'm not gonna let you do that." Gray moved to block Natsu from the boat.

"Sir, I see that you have some business with this man, but can you please discuss this on the way to Galuna." Now the Sailor was entering the conversation.

"I'm afraid I can't. These guys need to come with me because-" Gray stopped when he had a hand firmly grip the back of his neck. He knew exactly who was doing it.

"No-Name Star, mind sharing your reasoning."

"Oh don't worry, for you it'll just be a few seconds."

"What're you-" The sentence was cut short as Gray disappeared in a shower of golden light.

A few silent seconds passed.

"W-W-WHAT THE? WHERE DID GRAY GO!?" Lucy was not having a good day and a friend vanishing out of nowhere certainly didn't make it better.

"Can't talk, to sleepy." Natsu mumbled as he went to the boat and collapsed immediately when his butt met the seat.

With no better option, she took her seat next to the unconscious prince and waited for him to wake up.

But she couldn't take it.

"Happy?" Lucy knew it wasn't likely that she'd get answers from the cat, but it would be better then waiting in suspense.

"I'll tell you," her hopes were raised "for a fish." then were dashed. It's not like she had a fishing rod on her or could use one of her spirits.

"Happy, we are out at sea. You can catch one yourself."

"Yeah, but Natsu always puts the rods back in the Celestial Spirit World for safe keeping, so I can't until he wakes up." Happy pointed out.

"Wait, did Natsu put Gray in the Celestial Spirit World?" It didn't sound possible, but with Natsu, she learned that impossible mostly meant improbable.

"Aaaaaaah, now I won't get my fish!" He could feel tears in his eyes. The guys at the guild said blondes were dumb so why was Luigi able to guess that from his reasoning.

"Happy, if you answer my questions I'll order you a fish from the guild when we get back." Even though she really didn't want to. It was the only way to get the cat to talk.

"Oh, okay. Gray was put in the Spirit World." Happy showed no signs of his previous behavior after her sentence.

"So is that why Natsu's so tired?"

"Uh-hu, when he forces a non-spirit into the Spirit World then it takes a lot outta him."

The rest of the trip was just filled with a back and forth of questions and answers about Natsu's abilities. Luckily for the Sailor the mage of the hour woke before they reached the island. Meaning he could inform them about the terrible things that were happening to his family.

"So you guys are turning into demons. Do you have any thoughts on why?"

"Natsu, look, there it is." Before his questions could be answered Happy pointed out that the island was now in sight.

"We're almost there. Now back to the topic." Natsu turned around only to see an empty space and an oncoming tidal wave.

"AH! Natsu hurry up and use Aquarius!" Lucy would not be drenched again today.

"Yeah, but I got a better idea."

Before Lucy could ask what it was. Another golden light came forth and Gray appeared in the same position as he did when he was taken.

"What the-" He was then kicked off the boat by Natsu, as the prince wrapped his arms around Happy and Lucy.

The wave came crashing into them. Lucy curled up against Natsu as she braced for impact, but it never came.

"What are you so scared for Luce. I'd a thought you'd love this."

With those words and a piqued interest. She looked around to see they were floating in a bubble of air through the water. Happy in his own little bubble at their side, munching on a fish he grabbed through the barrier.

"See told you."

She looked up to Natsu's face and blushed. He was so close to her, and the glow of the moonlight through the water helped accentuate the blue streaks going through his hair in this form. His body only having a pair of swim shorts on. Leaving his muscles exposed and pressed against her body.

"So what'd you think. Pretty romantic, right?" She forced her eyes to leave his and look outside once more. Surrounding them were fish of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. Creating an incredible color palette that shimmered in the dim light... Then a spiraling out of control Gray came surging past them towards the island at a much more insane pace.

Though it might not have been a dream date location in her book, it was definitely a romantic sight before Gray popped up. She answered his question such.

"Damn Popsicle, always ruining everything." His face was covered in annoyance before it quickly changed.

"But I hope this makes up for your crappy morning. I figured you could use this for a location or something in your book." His sentence was sheepish as he closed his eyes and made an embarrassed smile.

She couldn't get this train of thought out of her head. Ever since he joked about him breaking Bora's charm on her due to them being soulmates. She just couldn't shake the thought of them dating from her head. It was like she had a mini-Mira toying with her brain.

She couldn't find any reason to the attraction. He was just a friend, but at this moment she wanted it to be more.

"Well, you can do one thing that will make me totally forget about it."

"What is it?" He really wanted to make up for his 'subject's' rude behavior.

"Close your eyes." She couldn't believe that she was doing this. She was going to give away her first kiss!

Luckily for her he asked no questions and did as told. Holding a goofy closed mouth smile on his face while he waited.

Lucy slowly leaned in and puckered her lips. She could feel his breath on her lips. Then it happened.

She was forced out of the bubble and thrown around in the twisting water. Through all of the discombobulating motion she was able to make out her key pouch shimmering. One thought was clear in her mind.

'FUCK YOU AQUARIUS!' With that final decree Lucy was sent washing through the water towards Galuna Island.

 **Yeah, I'll be honest, I have no idea how the story evolved to become how it is now… In other news, I got a poll on my account so be sure to vote for what you want me to write next. And if you can come up with a better summary be sure to PM me it.**

 **Leave a review on how crazy this was and I'll see you next time.**

 **EDIT: I added the Gray and Bora pieces.**


	21. Neinheart

**Just like with the Sky Sisters and War Princess. I cannot help myself but to write this. This will avoid what Neinheart hinted about Erza since I am NOT good enough to expand on that. Who do you think I am, shinji01ikari? (Fucking fantastic author, if you haven't seen him check him out. You will NOT regret it) Also could someone say where in the manga(chapter and page) that it states Neinheart can only summon those who have died? I see people say that, but i've reread 'Historia of Corpses' like ten times on mangastream and mangareader and didn't see it. Now that that's done with; to the story.**

"Oh? Those are some powerful eyes. It will make for a wonderful tragedy." Neinheart said upon his perch. Closing his eyes and dramatically placing his fingers atop his forehead.

Jellal was absolutely livid. If he had any less mental training he would have charged like a raged bull. But in doing so he would have left himself wide open and given the Spriggan the greatest chance to beat him yet. So with all his will, he stood his ground and only sent his hatred through the gaze directed at the blond man.

"Yes, it truly is exquisite. Those eyes are something one sees only when person has nothing but murderous intent in their hearts." Neinheart opened his eyes and lazily gazed at the man below him. "And you have seen those eyes once before, have you not?" With that rhetorical remark, Neinheart removed his hand from his head and snapped his fingers.

The entire ship was engulfed in a bright light. It wasn't due to Neinheart however. The light and heat that was being produced by the conjured Historia's own power was strong enough that, throughout the entire war zone of Hargeon, everyone could feel the change.

It gave every mage who ever fought alongside or against it the same impression.

Hell had arrived.

Jellal had no time to block or parry the blow to his sternum. It launched him through the walls of the boat and almost back out to sea.

'So he isn't as strong as he is now. That means it should be an easy victory.' Jellal was given this brief time to think as his opponent had yet to follow through with another attack. That only left the option that he either was taking his time, or something else caught his interest.

"Erza!" Jellal realized. With that, he launched himself back to where Erza was laying prone on the ship.

When he arrived he was luckily able to breath a sigh of relief, as Kagura was helping Erza move back to camp as his opponent turned his attention away from the duo and back to him.

"We haven't fought since eight years ago. I hope you've gotten stronger since then. You'll have got to if you want to stand a chance at surviving this go around." Fists were ignited as his magic was readied.

"Listen to me, we shouldn't fight each other. We are no longer enemies."

Jellal's words were ignored as he was decked in the face and sent a few feet back. Amazing the difference in damage when you know to defend.

Jellal kept **Meteor** in effect incase he had to backpedal from another hit during his explanation. He couldn't waste magic on any mage except the Spriggan. He knew that while the apparition was stubborn, when friends were on the line he would listen to reason.

"You gonna keep yapping or are you actually going to throw a punch."

"Just listen. I'm not the one who hurt Erza. It was-" his enemy had disappeared before his eyes. Only to be located again when Jellal was barely able to block an axe kick that sent both of them into the lower floors of the boat.

"Stop trying to justify what you did with your crazy logic again. I won't let you get away with what you've done!" Jellal wondered if it was just him, or if that shout was made louder for more than just to instil fear.

"I can't waste time with you. Move so I can-"

Punching the speaker through the wall was a great way to cut someone off mid-sentence.

"You don't get it do you." The Historia spoke out. "I was taken from the experience you had with me in your heart. You have that same base fear about me from all that time ago. The thought of me being stronger than you is something laced into your being. Because of that I am always going to be able to destroy you. Don't you get it?"

While he was speaking, he moved closer to the man who was at the other side of the debris. Easily catching the fists that broke through the dust and wood and pulled the man in for a headbutt.

That is until he stopped short and spoke once more.

"That's why we have a chance to defeat the blond that poofed me up." The Historia whispered into the independent mage's ear. "Ask no questions. Just do what I say. I'm going to throw you through the ship above him. You hit high, I hit low."

With no possible time to react, the Heavenly Body user was shot through more of the damaged ship and sent high above the Spriggan.

The damage that his body seemed to have sustained made the Historia mage's smirk grow. He let his eyes linger down to the hole and watched to see his creation follow up with another attack. After 2 seconds with nothing happening, his eyes widened and gaze returned to the bluenette. Seeing seven glowing seals he realized what was going to happen, but before he could place a defence to the obvious threat. The mast of the ship blew up, toppling him over as well.

With no sense of balance or direction avoiding or blocking a hit would become nearly impossible.

As his body was flung in the air. Jellal released a **Grand Chariot** as his enemy turned ally rammed the Spriggan even closer to the beams, increasing the damage they dealt while taking hits himself.

When the onslaught was done the Spriggan was on the wreck of a ship, gasping and occasionally coughing up blood. His lower body and left arm were covered with rubble as he tried to regain his bearings and summon one of his **Historia of Corpses** to come to his aid.

His hand was broken before he could snap one up.

When he saw who did it he felt truly disgusted. His own creation, the being that would not be there if it were not for him, was holding his hand in a death grip. From his appearance it seemed like he sustained only slightly less damage then his 'Creator'. The missing arm ranking in about as bad as all the Spriggan's bones being broken.

"You horrible, shameful, disgusting, putrid, piece of filth." The superior attitude he had prior was gone. "How could you betray the person that brought you into existence!?"

All the now armless mage could do was weakly grin.

"You hurt Erza, it's as simple as that." The answer came from a voice from above as Jellal lowered himself onto the wreckage to finish his job.

"Just over a girl he betrayed the one who brought him into this world." Neinheart to a breath. "What an utterly tasteless and cliche historia." While he resigned himself to his fate, he regained the composure he once had.

Jellal knew what he had to do to end this. He could still feel all the battles happening. How so many were massive enough to be on par with Wizard Saints. He was already on the endless road of repentance. What would the addition of one more sin do?

With an arm raised back and poised to strike. Jellal readied to make the killing blow.

Neinheart's life was taken away in the blink of an eye. Jellal did blink, that's how he knew the kill was fast.

He moved his eyes over the hand that crushed the poor man's skull to see that it was attached to the man who broke Neinheart's guard and allowed him to connect the quick and decisive blow.

"You have enough to carry on your plate already, instead of taking his life, why not do something else." His voice and body were wavering out of existence as his magical source was disappearing.

"And what is it that you have in mind?"

"Keep Erza safe until she's back on her feet. Any longer and she'll throw a fit about you worrying to much."

"Of course."

"Thanks Jellal." The apparition had disappeared, reverting back into magic and spreading through the world.

"You're welcome." They both knew that he was a copy of the original. Something that shouldn't be cared about, but without him Jellal might not have been able to defeat the Spriggan. So as any comrade would do, he would mourn for the lose of a life and move on like they would have wanted.

Plus it wasn't like he could stay moping forever, he had a promise to keep. And real or not, he would accept it. Just as Natsu would for him.

 **What'd you guys think? Hope you leave your opinions in a review. Also, PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL, it's been stuck in a tie since the beginning and I want you to pick what you think you'll like the most so I can write it. Because I can't really write it if it's stuck between 2 ideas(and even more will be added after the one majority picked is updated).**

 **Have a nice day, Natsu is Awesome (NiA)**


	22. Christmas in May

**Shout out to whackybiscuit, Maximillian Havisham, and FanFictionHunter. You guys are awesome.**

 **Huh, no one said anything about how my last chapter had canon Natsu was on a boat and didn't suffer from motion sickness… Other than that, yay, I got the 'finisher' (if he is down for the count from one hit then, WTF Mashima)and committing sin parts down :D**

 **A different turn on the Christmas Omake (and with this I am able to move my fic to rated M due to nudity, no sex shown):**

It was a cold snowy night, but that's to be expected on Christmas Eve.

The cold was never something he enjoyed, snowy mountains being a regular home to him and his guild, but with the atmosphere that the town was giving off. It made it seem like such a beautiful sight.

As he kept his gaze to the starry sky he didn't notice the woman till she passed him.

"Hey Jellal." Was the brief greetings from Erza.

"Oh Erza, what are you doing ou-" He stopped short when he did a double take at the naked figure in front of him. Like any true gentleman, he turned his head away, covered his eyes behind one hand, and pointed at her with the other.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" Was his eloquent reply.

"Hm, oh, it was part of our game. I wish you a Merry Christmas. Now if you'll excuse me." Erza walked away at the end of her sentence.

Before Jellal could stop her to ask what the hell she had been doing, or even hand her his coat to prevent frostbite. Another voice interrupted him.

"Hey Erza, wait up!" A voice out of sight requested. When it turned the corner and saw the duo it greeted Jellal as if nothing was wrong.

'Well at least he's not naked.' Jellal thought. He was about to greet the pink haired man before he was beaten to the punch.

"Natsu, what are you doing? You are to go back and enjoy the game immediately. Gray ordered me to walk home naked. He didn't tell anyone to come with me." Erza ordered. Apparently she still hadn't sobered up that much from her time walking through the freezing snow.

"But I am, the king ordered number 1 to go and make sure you got home without getting hurt or sick." Natsu lied. It's not like she'll be sober enough to remember to ask the others about this tomorrow, and he wasn't about to incur her wrath by saying he was worried about her. Thankfully Lucy sent him out on an 'errand', so he could make sure the knight wouldn't do a Cana and get hypothermia. Moments like those he wanted to hug the blonde till he cracked a rib.

"Really, well as long as it follows the rules." Erza seemed benevolent enough to accept his reasoning without further questioning.

So with that he walked up next to her and made himself as hot as he knew Erza could handle. The effect was instantaneous. Erza immediately latched herself onto his body, and the shivering she didn't even know was there disappeared. As well as all the snow in a five foot radius.

This scene was far to strange for the Heavenly Body user to watch. With a farewell he went to go and find something to drink to forget about/help repress this strange moment. Maybe Erik had some alcohol hidden somewhere back at camp. But while he had the ability to still remember this he wouldn't hesitate to say he was happy that someone was looking out for Erza… and that Natsu was a terrible liar.

When the two ends of the red spectrum started to walk to Fairy Hills. The heat gradually got more and more intense. Though it was due to embarrassment more so then want.

As they walked Erza was hugging her body into Natsu's. While it wouldn't bother him in any other situation. The knight was currently rubbing her bare breasts against his right arm, directly above where the bandages could dull the sensation. If he didn't know her any better he'd of said this was on purpose.

While Natsu did know Erza. Her drunk half was one he truly had no idea about.

'Why isn't he doing anything? I hate his denseness so much right now!' Erza internally raged.

Apparently she had much less perception of her surroundings when drunk. The heat the Dragon Slayer was radiating still felt like a nice and cozy blanket to the Re-quip mage rather than the scorching inferno that any other person would feel.

'If this won't get anything from him, then I guess I just have to step up my game.' Erza really was competitive in achieving what she sought. Even after drinking enough to make Bacchus tipsy. Such was the will of Erza Scarlet.

With her goal in mind she readied her plan… and a few backups.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Natsu was proud of himself for not having his face as red as his fire in this current situation. What is the situation you might ask? Why, Erza being in his arms as he held her in a bridal carry, but that wasn't what would make any person blush. It was that he had given her his jacket after she expressed being cold, but she left it open which meant her girls were still exposed to the world and pressed right against his chest.

You might be wondering why he was carrying her as well. That was all part of Erza's plan G, not that Natsu had to know that.

When showing off more and different parts of her body while in his clothes failed to gain his attention, however it did expand the heat pocket, she was able to trick the Fire Breather that she hurt her foot when she 'tripped' on the cobblestone path to her dormitory.

'Just look straight ahead and not down.' Natsu chanted in his head. It was his mantra so he could retain his head on his body, and not be mutilated by an angry drunk.

It seemed Ankhseram was smiling upon the boy as he was actually able to reach her dorm room without looking down. Well, without Erza noticing.

'Just a couple more steps then you can go home lock Happy out and deal with your no-no thoughts.' Getting a 'better/less perverted' sex-ed lesson as a child from Erza and Mira after getting one from Makarov may have given birth to some psychological problems. Well, Erza started it so who better than her to take care of it.

'Crap, just a couple more steps and he'll leave.' The knight usually wasn't one to panic, but Erza knew what Erza wanted. And a target escaping her grasp isn't something that she would tolerate, no matter what state she was in.

She was pleasantly surprised out of her anger-panic mix of thoughts when the rosette didn't just leave her off at her door and wish her goodnight. He actually went into her room to set her on her bed.

Which would have been the end of their night if the Fairy Queen didn't hold a death grip on his scarf. Keeping his face close to her eyes shrouded by red locks.

"E-erza?" Natsu knew that something was up. Erza was always direct. She never was the type to beat around the bush. Which made him unbelievably terrified at this instant. 'Crap, crap, crap. What happened? Did she notice the staring? What did I do? I don't wanna die!'

His reasonable train of thought was completely derailed by her next action, as well as his sense of balance.

She had had enough of this. It was no matter that her blood alcohol level was high enough to kill a small horse, she was Erza Scarlet. The strongest female mage in Fairy tail, arguably the entire continent of Fiore. She was always powerful and imposing. This would be no different. So with the resolve she crafted from her years of wizardry. She would tackle this problem head on. With that in her heart, she flung the Dragon Slayer over her and onto the other side of her bed, straddling him when he landed.

"Listen here, I have been trying to get you to pay attention to me all night, and you haven't even batted an eyelash, so since your skull is so thick I have no choice but to tell you straight out." Her cheeks were a brilliant red. Whether from the alcohol in her system or what she was about to say, it was unknown.

"I LIKE YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL!" To strengthen the quickly diminishing courage she had. She screamed her words from the top of her lungs. Luckily for her, the other inhabitants of Fairy Hills were either in deep sleep or partying elsewhere. That might have been to much embarrassment for her to handle if that information got into the hands of a certain White haired demon.

… It had been five seconds and Erza still didn't get a response. She feared for the worst as she finally was able to look her crush in the eyes.

Apparently the Dragon Slayer was unable to answer her question due to one simple reason.

Rough movement at high speeds always results in one outcome for any Dragon Slayer.

Natsu was lucky enough to not have puked the bed when he impacted after gourging at Lucy's party earlier.

So as the Dragon Slayer was reeling back from his motion sickness. The heartfelt words of the knight were lost to him in the feeling of disgust… That is before he was slapped across the face and brought out of his stupor by an enraged drunk with a glare that would scare the devil.

"Natsu," His shivering stopped when he heard her tone, he was far to scared to move. "did you hear a single word that I told you?"

The thought of lying never came, as he would rather keep his organs in his body and not on a sword, so he vigorously shook his head no.

"... *sigh* It's of no importance." She had poured her heart out and didn't even get noticed. This would certainly be remembered as 'the worst Christmas ever'.

Natsu might be dumb when it comes to math, science, english, anything that taught in school… pretty wide variety of things really, but when a friend is feeling bad. You can bet everything that he would stop at nothing to help them stop their pain.

"Erza." He was calling out, he wanted to know what it was that was obviously plaguing her mind.

Her silence was painful to him. If she didn't open up to him then he couldn't help her. That feeling was the worst in the world, and it was magnified by the fact that it was the Titania herself that was in this shape.

With nothing to go on he just did what usually worked. He held her closely in his strong arms.

She didn't fight it, but she didn't hold to him either. She just stayed motionless. His caress not changing her mood to any different state.

He could tell that she had to have said something personal for her to be in this state, so he only found it fair that he do the same.

"You know, I get how you feel Erza. Whenever this one thing happens to me. It always hits me like a punch from Gildarts to my gut." He left out what it specifically was. He needed to hear her voice so he left it up to her to ask what it exactly was.

Her curiosity got the best of her as she asked what it was that caused the unshakable man to seek solace.

"It's embarrassing to say, but it usually revolves around you." That got her to stiffen like a board. "I know that sounds kinda stupid, but when I see you cry or shake it always makes me feel like I have to help you get better. No matter what."

She moved up to look at him. Her hair had blocked her eyes from him once again, but he could tell that she had tears in them.

'How could I be so stupid to make her cry.' Natsu would kick himself about this for the rest of his life.

"So tell me what I did wrong, let me stop both of our pains and let me protect you. Like you always do to me and everyone in our family." He was preaching to god for her to listen to him. He needed for her to be happy again. When Erza was like this she wasn't the one he knew, she was the one that needed to be protected. This wasn't how she was supposed to be. Erza is a strong valiant warrior. She was supposed to kick his ass whenever he did something stupid.

So no matter how long it would take, he would help her regain herself.

"Natsu..." The voice was so sad and hopeful. He would to do anything in the world to make what she wanted to happen."You're such an idiot." The tears moved past the cover of her hair and a smile was on her face.

He nearly asked her once more what it was that he did wrong, but he was cut off before a syllable could come out. His eyes widened in shock at what happened.

Erza Scarlet was kissing him.

It took her a few seconds before she withdrew. Natsu was frozen the whole time as his brain had yet to restart until her lips left his.

"Erza?" He had no idea why she just did that. He was the happiest he ever was, but he had never been so confused in his life.

She went from angry to sad to a weird sad/happy mix and then just up and kissed him. The only coherent thought he could create was one sentence. 'What goes on in the minds of girls?'

As Natsu was having his inner thought. Erza was mortified at what she did. Was it that she was so drunk that she wasn't in control of herself. No, she was in complete control, the only thing that happened was that she did what she rarely does. Act without thinking.

To salvage what was left of their friendship, Erza was about to lie and denounce what she did and pin it on the booze. But before she could do anything, she was the one who was surprised.

This time Natsu Dragneel was kissing her.

While she had dreamt about this scene countless times. Thoughts and Reality were two completely different things.

Just as he was about to pull back, his pink hair was pulled on as he was yanked deeper into the kiss.

They didn't notice how long they were kissing before their lungs burned for the need of oxygen.

With gasps they both looked at one another. One Fire Mage grinning like an idiot. One Re-Quip mage nearly crying tears of joy.

Unfortunately Natsu is Natsu and misinterpreted that with sadness. Causing him to freak out.

Though it was swiftly cut short with another quip about him being dense and pulling him into another tongue battle was the tactic Erza Scarlet used.

When the lip lock broke he only asked one thing.

"So does this make up for me making you sad?" He has such an adorable puppy dog face was the only thing Erza could focus on… That is until a darker part of her psyche came up with an ingenious plan.

"No," His face looked as if his soul was shattered. "But" Erza continued "if you spend the night, then I'm sure I'll have no qualms in the morning. Sound fair?"

"Of course." Was the instantaneous reply.

The two only smiled at each other and held the other close.

 ***DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING* *DING***

The clock had struck 12:00 AM

Natsu only whispered this into his bed mate's ear at the sound of the clock in Fairy Hills.

"Merry Christmas, Erza."

"Merry Christmas Natsu."

With that they both drifted off to sleep with the same exact thought

'This is the best present I could have asked for.'

 **So tell me what you think about the chapter in a review. If you have some questions then feel free to PM me.**

 **Once more, a special thanks to whackybiscuit and Maximillian Havisham. They really helped me put this chapter together. You should definitely check them out.**

 **In accordance to the poll, Akame Ga Kill is going to be what I write next. If you want to see when it comes out. Why not follow me and wait in suspense while I craft an original story. But yeah, I'll try to get it out before the 20th of this month(May). So I'm off to help Tatsumi tap into his true power.**

 **Hope you have an awesome day. Natsu is Awesome (N.I.A)**


	23. The Night He Left

It was cold. The sky seemed frozen in place. Etching the prior events into the world itself.

Even though the scars could never leave; she knew he could keep her safe.

No matter how dark or cold the universe seemed to be; he would be the fire in her heart.

The emotions shown to the other could never be understood by anyone else.

The passion and heart intertwined between the two, beating in sync.

Now he was gone.

Her scars laid bear to the world, destroying her at every second.

She was frozen, unable to accept that fact. Blinded by the sadness and rage.

Her soul aching, yearning to become whole once more.

… Yet something else saved her from her peril.

Something that symbolized their true connection.

A being in need of protection and hope.

Something that must be loved as much as possible.

Something that is more precious to them than any other soul.

It needed her.

 _She couldn't falter._

She was alone.

 _She would be there for her._

She has no father.

 _She would keep faith. He would return and he would smother both of his girls with as much love as they could take._

Until the passage of time ceases, the worlds stop spinning, or her father returns. She would be safe in her mother's arms no matter the danger.

Such is the power of love between their family.

 **I honestly don't know why I wrote this. I only worked on it for about 20 minutes and I felt that I had to put this up. It may be small, but I can't help but feel I put my heart into this work and I hope you enjoy. The couple originally in my mind when writing this was Natsu/Erza using my One Last Goodbye idea, but I think this evolved into something more than that; so just believe that it was between whoever you want it to be.**

 **Have an awesome day: N.I.A.**


	24. Dragon Vs Tigers

**Sorry for the delay in making this chapter, but, in my defense, I did write for my other story and set up a good idea on how it should progress.**

 **Speaking of other stories; another person has graciously taken up one of my ideas. Funny enough it's the same one as before… But yeah, RWBY Tail has inspired Tom Reidem to write his own interpretation of the idea called** _ **Grim Tale.**_ **Know that this will not be for the faint of heart as it will go down a darker path than my original idea and Earth Dragon Arnighte's variation. We've spoken and he says that this will be _Berserk_ level of darkness.**

 **Based off of my Dragon of the Apocalypse idea; hope you enjoy.**

Pain was all that could be felt.

'This can't be possible.' Was the thought ringing through the only conscious mage's head.

Her guild was obliterated without so much as landing a scratch on their attacker. Worst of all; it was all her fault.

Her pride and arrogance in her magic always caused her to do whatever she wanted to get her way, but she had no idea what she was getting into when dealing with this man.

She had just thought of him as an annoyance, like she did everyone else. A being beneath her that only existed to do her bidding. Now she was only breathing by his decision, with him nearly crushing her ribcage underfoot.

As her consciousness fluttered so did her eyelids. Resulting in the behemoth to apply more pressure to jolt her awake.

Minerva coughed blood as the man above her nearly impaled her with his foot.

"You're not getting off that easy." The man stated lazily, as if he hadn't just decimated the strongest guild in Fiore. "You think after that stunt you pulled that I will let you rest. No way, we're not close to being finished." His eyes held steady as he lifted her up from the rags that barely covered her decency. "If I were any worse of a person I wouldn't hesitate to rape you in front of your guildmates." Her blood went cold. "But I don't think the girl I'm doing this for could look me in the eye after hearing about it, so this will have to do." He almost sounded sad as he cocked his fist back. The gauntlet he wore folding over itself almost like skin. Energy coming out in the form of a disgusting malformation of ungodly fire. Anyone in tune with the element would understand the flames screaming out in rejection and horror.

But before Minerva could register, she was hit past 3 walls before sliding down the 4th. Her vision fading to black as her mind couldn't handle this torment any longer.

He knew that she was gone by the time he made it to her. That didn't mean that he was completely done, if she wasn't there for the pain then it would be pointless. She was the strongest mage here, everyone in this guild saw to her as the example they should strive to be. Let's see what they would think if she was branded as common cattle.

Now all that he was contemplating was what mark to make. The placement would reside over her guild mark, that was no question. But who should she be seen the property of? His guild, Fairy Tail, the initials of the girl he came here to get vengeance for, the initials of the cat that they took hostage, or his own.

As he was thinking about which would seem the most just, his right hand glew in the heat he was creating. Until it focused into a thin blue torch with a purple tip at the end of his index finger. The fire not damaging the armor in any way, shape, or form.

He figured that since she had committed deeds that harmed all of the ones stated before. That she could belong to each of them. After all, sharing is caring.

As his covered arm moved to sear this woman's flesh; another hand shot out and stopped it's approach.

He looked down to see his barren left arm keeping himself at bay.

"So this is as far as your hatred goes." He spoke to the empty room. Hearing a buzzing in the back of his skull finally grow into something more substantial then it was at his awakening.

"Get the fuck out of my body!" The arm was yanking at the armor as it fought to regain control.

"You know you want to do this." While half his face seemed to be enraged the other seemed annoyed.

"No I don't, now give me back my body!" While the armor seemed to stay still no matter the force, the flame at the end of his finger stopped.

"Fine then, but know it'll be your fault if she goes after anyone we know." The calm half relented.

With a gasp Natsu regained control over the darkness that entered his being. He saw the gauntlet seemingly fall apart in his hand as he tried to regain his bearings.

He remembered that he went to Sabertooth to kick their master's ass for tossing Yukino out after one loss. That was going to plan until the near naked woman in front of him appeared with Happy in her grasp. The threats being clear as possible, that was when everything started to blur. He knew the rage he already had in his system was at its peak, but when they threatened his best friend something else came from inside of him. Something evil. _It_ threw Happy to safety and obliterated the guild in barely any time. Using only his right hand to do so. Probably to maintain control for longer. Though when torture was in play Natsu knew he had to get off his ass and keep it from doing something that couldn't be fixed.

As he finally caught his breath, Natsu looked at where the gauntlet once rested. The metal and leather seemingly became nothingness as his arm was almost completely normal. The only remainder of it was in the tribal tattoo melded into his skin.

This had happened only once before when he was dealing with that Zentopia fiasco. Natsu honestly thought that his training had subdued that beast within him.

No… that wasn't it. He _hoped_ it would, in reality he had no idea how to free himself of his darker side.

Without a word Natsu moved to the main room once more and saw all the carnage. Bodies were strew about, small pools of blood here and there around the broken bones of his victims. But no one was killed. While he couldn't say that they'd all make a full recovery, he knew all of them were still breathing.

'Seems that _It_ wants to keep me out of trouble.' Natsu thought as he saw no marks that magic exited the building aside from his own during his grand entrance. Meaning that no one saw the chaos that took place and just assumed the guild took care of the intruder.

'Let's just hope that Happy doesn't tell anyone what happened.' That thought was immediately followed by 'I hope it won't take to many fish this time.'

He figured that Sabertooth would be too prideful to say one man obliterated them and would just lick their wounds and fear the power of his guild.

With that, he ran with all his power back to the Honeybone Lodge at breakneck speeds. Both to not make his friends suspicious of where he was, and to make sure no one would find him here and kick Fairy Tail out of the games for interfering with another guild outside of the arena.

 **So how was it? Give me feedback so I can improve.**

 **After this is Juvia Vs. Celestial Spirit Natsu, who will win (wait that's not a surprise), who will die (neither), and who's panties will drop (5 buck on Aquarius… What? She can't wear 'em… F*ck!)**

 **Have an Awesome day- N.I.A**


	25. Rain Vs The Sea

***Stares at FT 494*... THIS IS WHY MY JELLAL ACTUALLY FINISHES THE FUCKING JOB!**

 **[I thought it was the Historia, that you never explicitly said who it was but hinted it towards being Natsu, took him out.]**

 **Shut up disembodied voice in my head! We have other matters to attend to.**

 **Godzilla327:** Thank you very much for the support.

 **FanFictionHunter:** Neither :D

 **The Celestial Spirit; Rain Vs The Sea**

 **PS: I don't write in the third person :D**

This was certainly not what Juvia expected when she got out of bed this morning.

Sure Phantom Lord took some shady jobs from time to time, but this one took the cake. Kidnapping and extortion seemed a bit much for a tuesday morning.

Being the kidnapper herself was also something she didn't see coming. She was so lost in thought about doing something so bad that she almost walk past the target. But Jose knew that she might chicken out, such is why Monsieur Sol accompanied her and made sure she got the job done.

And her Master seemed to have lost the girl she kidnapped. Meaning the entirety of Phantom Lord's main guild, well those not decimated in Fairy Tail's retaliation, had to come to clean up his mess in the mobile guild hall.

She really needed some fresh air to fix this headache.

Of course it just got worse in the fact that Totomaru had failed in protecting the Jupiter Cannon resulting in Jose to activate the "Super Mage Giant Phantom MK 2".

You don't want to know what happened to MK 1.

After regaining her bearings and getting out of the rubble, seriously, why weren't the bookshelves and statues magically sealed to the ground. That's just an intentional design flaw.

But anyways, after getting through all that shit. Juvia was finally able to go outside and catch her breath… only for a Fairy Tail mage to show up and challenge her in the name of freeing their captured companion, or 'wallet' as Jose called the heiress.

"Let's just get this over with." Juvia stated, massaging her temples to relieve her oncoming migraine.

Juvia decided to end this fight before it began. Instantly casting **Water Lock** and drowning the Fairy Tail mage to incapacitate him.

She turned to get out of her rain when she heard something coming from the Mage.

As she looked back at the previously Pink hair residing on the mage's head, she saw it was dyed with streaks of blue. His clothing changed as well, as his vest was no longer there and his shorts had changed into black swim trunks with a blue flame design.

As Juvia rose her brow at the aesthetic changes. She was completely caught off guard for the magical ones.

The Fairy Tail mage thrusted his hand above the sphere that had enough force to crack a rib. As he did so, the clouds from the sky started swirling together and condensing above him. Before it spiraled downward into his open hand.

Being mesmerized by the movement of the clouds, Juvia failed to notice that her **Water Lock** was being consumed by the enemy mage.

As the bubble disappeared, the clouds had finally taken shape in his hand.

The water from the covered sky was all condensed into one object. A liquid trident as dense as steel.

"That was rude, before you attack you should at least say your name!" The man yelled.

Juvia just stared in shock at the man… no, god before her. The gaze from his Sapphire eyes made her knees weak. His dripping muscles looked as though he could always hold onto her.

'Wait, what?' Juvia couldn't believe the thought that just popped into her head. She couldn't possibly feel that way for someone she just met, she didn't even know his name.

"Fine, since you seem to be going through something. I'll go first, my name's Natsu."

… Still she didn't know anything about him.

"Look, if you don't want to fight that's fine, but could you tell me where Lucy is?"

'So what if he's kind. I still have a job to do. I can't let him get past me.' Juvia reasoned.

 _Yeah, you can't let him reach that little hussy, he's all ours._ A darker part of Juvia's psyche reasoned.

'Well that's just obvi- wait a second.' Juvia's face was boiling, quite literally, at the internal argument she was having.

As this was happening, Natsu noticed the thin veil of clouds that were left over from the formation of his weapon seemingly disappear as they reverted into steam.

As the sky cleared, the drastic change in light caused Juvia to wake from her stupor. As she focused back on the outside world what she saw was breathtaking. The vast blue sky was finally in sight, but that was not all as the water formed to create something beautiful.

"A rainbow." The voice came from her side as she turned to find Natsu looking at the refraction with a grin on his face. "Wow, that's really pretty."

"Gorgeous." Juvia muttered under her breath as she stared at the nearly naked man.

"Hm?" Natsu heard something from the water mage's mouth, but couldn't make it out. Times like these made it suck that his senses became dulled in his Blessed forms.

"N-nothing, I didn't say anything!" Juvia all but shouted. The Phantom mage's heart nearly beating out of her chest.

"So you wanna go a round?" Natsu asked, it seemed like a waste to have created such a badass weapon and not be able to use it.

As Natsu's mind remained pure, Juvia's went into adult territory. With her inner voice bringing up dozens of different scenarios, positions, and replies. None were spoken however, due to Juvia transforming her tongue into water.

"Well, I guess that since you don't wanna fight, maybe when this is all over you could come join Fairy Tail. You don't seem bad, and we might be able to see each other on a daily basis."

With that Juvia went as stiff as a board and clattered to the floor. As if she had become a statue.

"Huh, was it something I said?" Natsu, oblivious to all, quickly changed his train of thought.

'I did go through all this trouble to get this, least I could do is let it go out in style.' As he eyed his trident. Natsu hefted it over his shoulder and threw it with all his might.

In a glorious ***SMASH*** the trident pierced through the stone and metal walls of the Phantom Lord Guild/Robot. And as Natsu removed himself from Aquarius' blessing an ear piercing ***HISS*** was heard. The pressurized liquid no longer being held together by magic was now free to explode in all its glory.

As Natsu watched water spill from the shattered windows. He saw that the seal for the **Abyss Break** was now gone.

"Huh, guess one of the guys found the switch."

As he said that, he could feel a malevolent spirit from where the trident blew up. And only one girl could be so scary.

So to preserve his life, Natsu ran far and fast up the Robot in a vain attempt to escape the wrath of Erza.

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **If you're confused, Erza was fighting Aria at the same time Natsu threw his weapon, causing her to be point blank in the explosion and steal her win. Nobody want's to face the consequences of that action.**


	26. An Unexpected Meeting

**FanFictionHunter:** Juvia is nowhere near powerful enough to fight Aquarius without getting curbstomped. She only tied with her **after** getting her second origin release.

 **Godzilla325:** I know right!

 **WildCard555:** Well it's still 12, but Nein probably can't create any heavy hitters for the main cast to fight.

 **Darkhuntressxir:** Well that's just canon no matter how you spin it.

 **Hey, I found out that you can see the total amount of views on your stories. Guess what, this one's past 10,000. *cue overplayed meme, explosions, and fiesta*!**

 **So thank's for reading my story, it's awesome that it's gotten that high. :D Hope you continue to enjoy what I write.**

 **XxXxXx**

Her steps made no sound under the cloudy night sky.

Nightfall had come hours ago, but she had to wait and make sure no one would be awake. It really sucked, she had just gotten into Beacon and knew that if she could graduate from this place that she could make a real difference to the war on inequality for her kind.

But **he** was here.

He should have been dead, she left him so she could escape. It was horrible that she used him, but if she didn't leave, then she'd still be in the White Fang. Ever since that day she could only think how Adam killed the man who gave her the opening to escape. Never once did she think that he could have survived a fight against the leader of the White Fang.

So deep in her thoughts and regret, Blake forgot something. The man she was using the blanket of darkness to hide from was a Faunus as well.

As she passed the statue in front of the school she heard the sound of an impact behind her.

Within a second Blake had jumped forward to gain distance, spun to face her enemy, and unsheathed Gambol Shroud.

As she saw the man, her jaw clenched. He couldn't have been stealthy enough to follow her unnoticed, so how did he sneak up on her.

He saw the look on her face, to give her a hint he knocked against the stone Grimm.

"You were waiting on the statue?" She re-sheathed her blade

"Well, from the look on your face when I got called up on stage. It seemed like you were gonna do something stupid" He looked directly at the bag on her back. "Like, I dunno, run away from Beacon."

"What do you care, I abandoned you with a guy who kills innocent people without a second thought. I don't deserve to be here. I left you to die." She couldn't find it in her to look the man in the eye.

"Leaving me to die?" He almost sounded insulted "Don't think someone is unbeatable just because they're tough. The guy only got one hit in before he ran with his tail between his legs." Not bringing up that that one hit nearly caused him to bleed out. "Besides, if I held a grudge why was the only person who was said to be behind the attack a masked guy with red hair and not a girl who had her face completely exposed?" He asked rhetorically.

"You didn't tell them about me?" She couldn't believe this. She thought he died and one of the robots' recordings were only good enough to make out Adam. "Why did you do that?" She knew that there had be some catch, a reason that he didn't give her away then and didn't even bat an eye when she was on stage.

A "Huh?" was the only response.

"You have to have something to gain, anything at all, you can't just be doing this without wanting something in return."

"Man, what's with you. I think you're the most pessimistic person I've ever met." The rosette just scratched the side of his head with an annoyed face. "Is it really all that hard to believe someone might just want to help someone trying to turn over a new leaf?"

Blake just stared at the man.

"Wow, guess you do think that's impossible." His clawed hands intertwined behind his head. Pondering what he should say he wanted. 'She will not let this go without some form of answer.' As he overclocked his brain for an answer the Faunus sighed.

Just as his head was about to light on fire, it came to him.

"So, you're saying that since I did so much stuff for you that you _want_ me to tell you to do something to pay for doing something nice."

"I did not say it like that… but yes." Blake relented.

"Then this is it." He relaxed his left arm as he pointed at her with the right. "Your payment for my kindness is this one thing." He took a deep breath and put on a serious face. "Follow your dream and stay the course of becoming a Huntress."

Blake nearly dropped her weapon in shock.

"It'd be a complete shame if you didn't keep at least try and be what you want. If you gave up because of me I'd never forgive myself." He walked towards her. "So now that that's out of the way, how about we introduce each other." He stretched his hand out. "I'm Natsu Goodwitch, nice to see you."

…

Natsu frowned, "You know you're supposed to shake my hand and say your name."

Her eyes were covered by her bangs and her hands clenched so tight her fists were white. "You're an idiot." Before Natsu could remark, Blake continued. "You trust in people to much, it's gonna get you killed one day." Natsu swore he could see tears on her cheeks right before something strange happened.

Blake shot forward and hugged him.

And then she snapped back to where she was less then a second later. Facing the opposite direction as the moon peaked through the darkness. "But thank you. You really are kindest soul I've met."

With a small smile Natsu stepped next to the girl and stared at the moon, watching it with her until it was once more swallowed by the bleak night.

"You need someone to walk you back to your dorm?" Natsu asked.

"No." Blake said, removing herself from Natsu's shoulder, she didn't even remember when she leaned on it. "I move faster alone." She made her way back to her crazy band of teammates when she said goodbye with. "Hope you enjoy your night on the Grimm." Tapping the statue as she left.

"Hey, stop saying it like I stay there on my off time, I just did it for you!" At her lack of a comment, Natsu turned to see the Neko gone. 'Guess she's quick when she's not scared of someone finding her.' With a yawn, Natsu left the Plaza, fully aware that they'd meet again tomorrow, but (hopefully) under better circumstances.

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **I know this ain't the best thing I've written, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.**

 **Have an awesome day: N.I.A.**


	27. Archangel

**Hi guys *dodges pitchforks* I know it's been a while since I updated either of my stories. And I just wanted to apologize for that. So here I am updating my story that hasn't been updated in over a month to make amends.**

 **Godzilla327: Check it out, it's an awesome series.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Chibi version would have had Blake cling to a ceiling and yowl at Natsu.**

 **XxXxXxXx**

Perfection.

The one thing she strived to achieve. Anything less would be an insult to _him_. The man who was everything to her.

But to save a life of someone dear she had to be imperfect.

She couldn't let _him_ down, but she couldn't let her brother die like her sister. Not when she could stop it.

Her head felt like it was being split in two. One half yearning for her deity to want her as she wanted him. The other crying to save her family.

Her body was weaker then her mind as she felt the magic she so despised start to restructure her skin. Altering her, making her stronger, faster, better.

Imperfect.

She clawed the transforming skin, trying in vain to stop its movement. Hurting herself, only for the imperfection to grab hold and fix her.

This putrid flesh had no right to be near _him_. It was a stain on the vision that she had seen all those years ago.

She was meant to become perfect. When she did then _he_ would finally accept her.

The infection spread past her arms and legs to her torso. She tore her dress and stomach to remove this taint.

Her white hair started to rise as the filth rose to her neck.

Her arms were seeped in blood. Carrying the futile ideal of purity.

Her face cracked as the transformation ended.

Her clawed hands still tried to remove the disgusting modifications to her body. The skin on her torso, groin, and legs appeared to look like a leotard. Taking a shade of barbaric red. Not having anywhere near the Royalty that _his_ flames carried.

She couldn't stand this. She had power, but it was from a horrid abomination. This soul was a scar on her vision of her future. She couldn't let herself become this demon.

Her lungs felt worn and torn. She didn't even notice that she was screaming. She honestly couldn't tell if it was from fear, anger, or sadness.

She didn't believe herself worthy enough to be given the privilege to live in the same world as _him_. Not when her imperfection was so powerful that her face gained a hideous mark.

She couldn't stand the thought of losing _him_. As her throat started to burn, something happened.

 _His_ purple fire started to seep from her mouth, unshielded by it's crimson cloak. Burning away all the taint it touched.

Even if _he_ wasn't here, _he_ still wanted to protect her.

As the fire engulfed her being, she found the balance of her want to protect and need of perfection.

With a swing of her arm the flames congregated to her hand. As she smiled at the fire, she moved the condensed ball to her mouth and swallowed it in a single gulp.

As her power skyrocketed, the area around her was obliterated in a blinding white light.

Inside the light, Mirajane looked at herself. The scaly body she once had reverted back to it's human appearance. She was completely naked in the glow of the light. Her mind was given this brief reprise to reforge. As her sanity once more returned to her, the glow that she bathed herself in started to diminish. Once the pseudo-sun disappeared, her skin glowed its holy light.

With a wave of her hand she was covered in a pure white robe. Her body looked as frail as a child's. The grace of her steps seemed to make even the destroyed surroundings seem like an oasis.

As Freed watched this entire transition of his opponent, his eyes were glued to her godly presence.

"She isn't a Demon." The alteration to her powers was astonishing. Nothing like this had happened in recorded history.

"You're right." His blood froze as she had appeared behind him when less then a second ago she was thirty feet away from him. "If you got that then you can guess what I am now." Her smile was that of a psychopath. A calm and nice exterior, with promises of pain and death subtly hidden beneath it.

He moved to strike her, if he could hit her undefended form then she'd be out in one hit.

"And here I thought you were smart." She had her hand on his, stopping him from even grabbing his rapier. The pressure behind it was just below what was necessary to break his hand. But all he could focus on was the serene glow behind her.

"You're an angel." The wings on her back seemed to symbolize the purity she oh so was desperate to keep. They were whiter than the purest snow. Brighter than the sun. Clearer than even the cloudless night sky. The only thing out of place was the smallest line of purple that went from edge to edge of her wings.

"You know it isn't nice to stare at someone's soul." She put her other hand on his cheek. "This is only for one man." She pouted. "Sorry, but that isn't you." Her hand moved his face less than a centimeter.

The effect was instantaneous. He crumpled to the floor, unconscious. The feeling she gave him was that of his neck snapping.

"You're lucky that killing is imperfection." She looked at his prone form. "Otherwise I might have actually needed to use the power _he_ gave me." With that she walked to her beaten-to-unconscious brother and disappeared heading to get him help and then help the man who held her soul.

'I'll get to you soon, just hold on Natsu.'

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **How was that? I'd say pretty good, though the hurting herself bit would place this in my weirder area of writing.**

 **So this takes place in Flames of Lust (you guys voted on the name,(before I even made DG) not me). I figured that I should put where this takes place in at the end so I can keep you guessing and wondering who _he_ is.**

 **Review and tell me what you thought of it. Y'know I read through this story from beginning to end and actually think I saw improvement. Is that just me being crazy or no?**

 **"I think you have grown."**

 **Shut up and let me finish this exit card, *still haven't decided who this should be*!**

 **Well, I hope you guys have an awesome day- Natsu is Awesome**


	28. Execution Gone Awry

**Godzilla327:** Well you guys voted the name, I always think of plot over smut. Surprising considering all my requests and ideas… but if you really look at (most) of them, you'll see some plot.

 **WildCard555:** Well Hiro has really just been dragging this arc on with big reveal after cool fight start up to asspull finisher.

 **FanFictionHunter:** Like you don't know… wait I didn't discuss this one with you. But yeah I did this.

 **Should I use the Japanese words if I come back here? I mean I won't do honorifics or taicho/sou-taicho. But I figured I should keep Reishi, Reiatsu, stuff like that.**

 **XxXxXxXx**

Death.

It was funny, she was a being meant to help those that departed and now she was going to pass on herself. Though not nearly as peaceful as even the most mangled of cases she'd seen in her extensive career.

Death by phoenix.

Well, Sōkyoku, but either way it was a giant flaming bird.

Her eyes looked straight ahead as she exhaled, she would die, she accepted her fate and stared at the magnificent figure in front of her. As she was engulfed in the blinding lights she felt at peace…

Huh, figured she'd feel something as her soul would be destroyed in it's all cleansing fire.

Her eyes cleared of black spots and she received sight of something she couldn't believe.

"I-ichigo!" Tears stung her eyes, if anyone asked, they were dry so they started tearing from the inferno just behind her savior's back.

"Yo." It was like he didn't just break into the execution being overseen by all the available Captains in the Soul Society.

All they could do was stare at each other.

"YOU IDIOT, I TOLD YOU TO RUN AWAY!" And the peace that was created in the insane scenario was shattered as Rukia voiced her anger.

"Woah, calm down Ruki-"

"'Calm down'? How the hell can I do that if you're gonna die from trying to save me!" Her teeth grit in her self anger. She couldn't believe how he held no fear in the threat of death to save her. And that stupid look on his face just made her want to punch him.

"You think I haven't gotten better since you last saw me?" He had a cocky grin on his face."I got a couple tricks up my sleeve that will make you eat those words."

The giant phoenix cawed as it pushed itself into Ichigo.

"Agh." Ichigo's bad boy look instantly evaporated as he was pushed forward a few feet by the peck it gave him. "And here's one of them." In a Flash Step, Ichigo appeared on top of the execution podium. His sword placed in front of him with his left arm as a brace, the cloth on the hilt started to spin around his arm. Ichigo's spiritual pressure started to rise to insane proportions, and as he spoke no one could believe his word. "BANKAI!"

The eruption of power created gale force winds and a blinding light. When sight was restored to all those present, they could only feel shock.

As Ichigo stood there with a slick black coat, his tan cape had blown into the wind, and simple black blade. Everyone's attention was on something else.

"Damn, how'd you get so big?" It was focused on the man standing on the face of the Sōkyoku.

"How can he withstand touching its flames?" Kiyone asked to her Captain.

"I do not know, by all reasoning he should be being burned to a crisp." Unohana answered equally confused.

The caw of the Phoenix was heard throughout the Seireitei.

"Oh, seriously, I thought it was because you ate to much." The figure said.

"You know, I'm happy for your reunion and all, but I kinda need to get Rukia out of these stocks."

"Yeah, sure thing Ichigo." With that, the figure grabbed a flaming feather off the bird and jumped onto the execution platform, allowing the onlookers to see the pink hair that was no longer blocked by the fire.

As he placed the feather on the platform he told Ichigo to hit it.

Once more the crowd was blinded. Seriously, people are gonna need glasses if this keeps happening. When it cleared, the stocks were burning and Rukia was in Ichigo's arms.

"You could have warned me that it'd be that big of an explosion." Ichigo complained, coughing out residual smoke in his lungs.

"I already told you, I'm as strong as you. So it shouldn't be surprising what a combo of us could do." His pink haired compatriot said.

"Ichigo, now that we apparently have the Sōkyoku on our side, MIND EXPLAINING WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHO YOUR NEW FRIEND IS."

"Well" Ichigo started "Long story short, Natsu here is the guy who's rooting on me becoming the next Soul King."

"Wha-"

"Hey Renji, catch." She was so lost by everything that was happening to her that she didn't even notice that Renji appeared. At least not until she was chucked half the distance towards him.

"Dumbass, why did you toss her like that. She could have died!" Renji shouted, he didn't come all the way here with life threatening injuries just to have the girl he was trying to save die because of her rescuer.

"Only if you didn't catch her. Now get moving, your job is to guard Rukia with your life. So go." In a Flash Step the duo appeared on the floor behind the retreating duo.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, catch them before I execute you in her stead." Soi-Fon coldly commanded her Lieutenant.

"Y-yes Captain." With that, her scared, fat, second-in-command rushed after the escapees.

When he was intercepted by the vibrant haired duo. He had been accompanied by two other Lieutenants.

'This'll be easy. That guy can't really have a Bankai. Plus the Captain is the leader of the Stealth Force and even her's is nearly ten times bigger this guy's body. So with this back-up it'll be-'

Ōmaeda's train of thought was derailed as the orange haired man stabbed his sword in the ground and hit each Lieutenant with enough strength to render them unconscious.

As the Captain-Commander saw the trouble these two posed. He readied himself to enter the fray before two of his students appeared before him, blades drawn.

"What is the meaning of this betrayal?"

"Sorry Old-Man, but we were gonna preoccupy you to let those kids escape anyways." The man in the pink floral kimono said.

"But it seems like the Sōkyoku is no longer something we need to destroy. So this isn't really necessary." The white haired man said as he dropped a shield looking device that was created to destroy the Sōkyoku.

"You know the outcome of your betrayal and still wish to fight me?"

"Well, Nanao always says i'm a stubborn old fool."

"Yes, but that's about your drinking habit."

"Potato, potahto."

Having enough of their banter, Yamamoto released his sword from his cane, but didn't draw it as the two captains vanished in an instant. Moving the battle to somewhere else would be favorable to all three of them. So he followed directly behind.

With one Captain gone and two moving in to fight. Ichigo grabbed his black sword and blocked the blade aimed for his back. And Natsu intercepted the woman who went after Ukitake's underlings.

"You know, when someone is running to help their family. You shouldn't be an ass and stop them." Natsu said, holding the fist that nearly incapacitated the man who was warning his friend of the imminent danger.

Ignoring the woman, he turned his head to the squad thirteen members. "Go grab your friends then get out. It's not safe for anyone here." They could only dumbly nod and do what he said as they were processing that the 'enemy' saved their skin.

"Now, how about I know the name of the girl I'm about to-" His cocky remark was interrupted as an orange and purple blur swept his opponent out of his hands and down into the forests below.

"Wait… NOW WHO THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT!?"

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **In all honesty this should not have taken so long. I just have had some difficulty in school lately. But I was able to move past that rough patch and make this. Hope you enjoy it. Never tried to do Bleach before, but I figured giving that teaser about Ichigo being a Soul King candidate was nice.**

 **Well, hope you have an awesome day. N.I.A.**


	29. Demon's Despair

**FanFictionHunter:** Who the fuck knows, maybe Aizen became him and realized that it was basically only a title that gave him no real power over the domains whatsoever. Like school board president in High School.

 **Really only one review? *sad airhorn meme* Eh, well then I'll just make this one better then the other! *ring-ring* Hello? Oh, I got another review after I already made the previous sentence and half this chapter… well I'm keeping the bit so put the reply below this.**

 **Godzilla327:** Good god man, barricade yourself in your room for a week and watch it. After looking up the filler episodes and avoiding them that is.

 **XxXxXxXx**

Despair.

Of all the emotions that were coursing through her head, despair was at the forefront.

This day started off fine. Wake up, make breakfast for her family, go to the guild and have fun, but then they received an emergency quest where the closest S-class mage was called in to evacuate the town that was in the collision course of a monster dubbed the 'Beast King'.

The beast arrived mere minutes after they exited their train. The town was in shambles as the people were still hastily evacuating from the order given by the Magic Counsel mere hours ago.

Instantly she and her younger brother went to stall the monster as their little sister took care of all civilians in the town.

The fighting had lasted nearly five hours. The longest time she ever needed to maintain her powers. Even so, the beast only had small scratches and slight bruising to show that their attempts did nothing. No wonder the request only talked about evacuation.

When a particularly nasty backhand lodged her into the side of a mountain, her brother did something stupid to save her life from a direct hit.

He grappled the beast and went within its body as an attempt to take hold of its mind. On a monster with low intellect it would have worked perfectly. But with his strength being that of a B-class mage and the Beast King having been smart enough to figure out her flight pattern to land a solid blow at her in high speeds. He stood no chance.

As the beast staggered for half a second she was able to remove herself from the wall.

From that point on she avoided direct hits to the beast. Not wanting to cause more harm to her brother then was already done.

Yet she forgot to take something into account.

Well, no, that's unfair to say. She never was on the end of someone she knew being taken over, and hadn't taken over more then one being herself. So she couldn't have known that the knowledge the being subjugated carried still resided in the captor. Meaning that the Beast King knew everything about her **take-over** that her brother did.

Which allowed him to know her max flight speed, evasive maneuvers, and attacks. Planning accordingly, the beast was able to manipulate her to fly where he wanted and trap her. Landing a solid blow that broke her arm. The instant she crashed to the floor her **take-over** dissipated.

If that wasn't bad enough, her little sister arrived to help fight. Only to learn about the fate that befell their brother.

Trying to trigger the memories of family within the beast's mind, she walked to the monster unarmed, ignoring the pleas of her elder sister. When the beast stalked closer, she continued to try to reach him. When the beast raised its arm, she stayed still, not showing the smallest amount of fear.

It happened instantly. She was there, and then her body was flying clear through the sky. Hit full force from the monster's powerful swing.

Mira couldn't help but scream her sister's name. It happened so fast that she wasn't even able to tell if Lisanna could transform to help her fall.

'They're dead.' Her eyes were unblinking, tears flowing freely as the beast slowly lumbered towards her. As if mocking her.

'I asked them to come with me. To help me fight this behemoth. It was my job and I asked them when I couldn't even land a cut on it.' It was above her. Staring at the possible morsel.

' **Yes, it is all your fault. Your brother willingly let himself get absorbed to protect you. And your sister died trying to fix your mistake. You're nothing more than a putrid waste of space.'** The voice was all she could hear. It seemed to come from the air around her.

"Waste of space." Mira muttered. The Beast King raised his giant arm.

' **Just a piece of trash that doesn't deserve to breath.'** The words rang true to her emotions.

"Trash." It's arm reached as high as it could.

' **It'd be better for everyone if you just died.'**

"If I just died." The beast's arm rocketed down. Creating a cloud of dust on impact.

His fist was shoved back, covered in deep burns.

" **Well if you want to die, I'm sure you won't mind me taking your body."** Mirajane no longer was in control, yet neither was her **Satan Soul**. It was different then anything the beast and Mira had witnessed before. It was an evolution to her demon soul brought upon by her broken will.

She was taller and more bulky in general. Her expressions seemed to always hold sinister air to them, but in this form it was taken a step further. A fair amount of thin markings on her arms and her hair became longer and scruffier, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts. Her torso and part of her lower body were covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, that was torn at the bottom, revealing a fair amount of her cleavage. The coat came with squared short sleeves, with their outer parts extending on her arms in a spiky protrusion. The open coat was kept together by a light belt passing just below her breasts, closed by a simple buckle, while a similar though mildly larger belt circling her waist held up a light garment, covering the back and side parts of her coat.

She also gained a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges just as her coat did. Armor plating seemed to cover her neck, forming three spikes on her chin and extending to cover her ears, flanking her face, with two large, armored horn-like protrusions jutting outwards at its sides. Her forearms transformed into armored gauntlets compared to the naturally tough skin her **Satan Soul** possessed. Her legs appeared to become covered in large, dark tattoos, resembling the shape of thigh-high boots, long, skin-tight pants, doubling to cover her groin from sight. Though her feet appeared to only be fire. Her aura created a fire, enveloping the ground in the immediate area around her, with its wisps reaching her upper back.

" **Since you don't know me. I guess introductions are in order."** She took a grandiose bow. " **I am Sitri, and must I say. It is not a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."**

The Beast King roared. His burned hand seemingly not having any effect on him at all, he launched another punch.

Sitri was bored as she caught it with a flaming hand. Before deciding to _really_ retaliate. She firmly grabbed his hand, well the paltry amount her hand could hold, and spun. Dragging the behemoth along until she let go and he found himself crashed into the mountain.

" **Come on, you gave the bitch such a problem seconds ago. Where'd that power go?"** The taunt made her smile as the monster roared and once again attacked, but this time was different.

The magic from the beast concentrated around its mouth before releasing a shout laced with magic. Causing the roar to shatter the sound barrier and crash in Sitri in less than a second.

" **That was new."** The dust cleared and revealed that the attack only ruffled her hair. " **Ineffective, but new."** She saw a single strand of her hair fall before her. That was certainly annoying. " **Let's see how you'll deal being on the receiving end of that."**

Her flames started to congregate around her mouth, looking so solid she could have just been wearing lipstick. With a deep inhale the fire entered her lungs and stayed there as the beast lumbered towards her. When he was in an optimal range, Sitri disappeared and reappeared directly above the beast. " **Demon's Raging Blast!"** The fire had changed color within her lungs. Changing from the traditional red and orange into a more bloody burgundy with amber highlights.

The beast trampled back from the force. Shaking its head in an attempt to extinguish the fire that was lit in its mane. When it was able to see once again, the demon was gone.

" **Over here, ugly."** He bashed his hand where the voice was the instant he heard it.

" **Please, like you could hit me. Though I do wish you could do something about your face."** She put her finger in front of her mouth and made a gagging motion from on his shoulder. The look of his burned face would scar meager men, but she was a demon. Such a sight was a common thought. Didn't make it any less nasty though.

With a roar the beast spun to launch the demon from his body.

" **Yoo-hoo!"** Sitri waved from her position, floating in front of the beast, appearing to lie on her stomach with her firey legs kicking in the air.

This time the beast succeeded in capturing her in his grip. But the look she gave him showed that she just wasn't in the mood for cat and mouse right now.

" **Oh no, you caught me, whatever can I do."** Her voice was so monotone that Vigro would be jealous. Then her eyes lit up. " **Oh yeah, this."** With a flick of her wrist she dislocated the beast's entire arm. Free from its grasp and right in front of it, she placed two fingers on her forehead and spoke " **Bye-bye, sweetheart. I hope you had as much fun as I did."** As she gave him a salute, her fingers shot a condensed blast of fire making a direct hit to the Beast King's face.

As she looked over her work she nodded. " **Y'know, I think it's an improvement."** The monster now had a long scar running from it's right eye and down the side of its head. " **Gives you that 'bad boy' look."** The beast could only let out a gargled growl in response. " **Oh don't be so pouty, you're not gonna be like this for long."** She fell from the sky and landed next to the creature's head, landing a singular punch to the monster's temple. Lifting the monster up a few feet and launching it near a mile away.

" **Still alive? Okay, I'll admit, you impressed me."** She appeared next to him in seconds.

" **Oh, seems like you met your limit. Bye-bye beasty."** She saw the beast become engulfed in a white light as Elfman took the place of the monster. The man seemed to suffer every injury that the Beast King had, meaning multiple broken bones, 2nd degree burns covering his face and hand, a dislocated arm, and a pretty big concussion.

" **Well, at least the mess will be smaller."** Sitri raised her arm, poised to break through the unconscious man's skull. Her arm launched… stopping inches away from her target.

Sitri was shocked, Mirajane should have been long engulfed by her negative emotions. But there she was, stopping her attack from connecting.

'Leave!' The situation was a role reversal of what happened mere minutes ago. 'This is my body, my mind, my family. I won't let you touch any of that.'

She had to give it to her, the girl had power. She was actually forcing her to change back to normal.

But Sitri wasn't one to give up without a fight.

Their arm seemingly launched right as the muscles were torn by the conflicting magic energy. Leaving a deep gash from their forearm to just below their shoulder.

'AAAAHHHHH!' Mirajane felt the full force of her injury.

" **Seems you still have much to learn."** Sitri felt the pain as well, but it didn't really bother her, at least not to the same extent of the rookie S-class.

'So do you.' The demon's body turned back to human at an even faster rate. 'If your enemy's mind isn't completely focused, don't give them something that helps them.' The pain only seemed to sharpen her mind as Sitri could feel the human breathing down her neck.

Her left arm socked herself as hard as it could. Normally the hand would have been cut from the spikes on her chin, but with the demon's power being siphoned, the fist crashed through and shattered the armor.

"My siblings, my family, my friends, everyone I care about. They're waiting for all of us to come home. I won't be the one that breaks their hopes. So you piece of shit soul." Mira stared at the pool of blood her arm left, she could see the demon over her shoulder, watching her. "I will condemn you to nothingness and use your power when I need it. If I ever see myself losing faith, you will come to my mind and remind me of my weakness, so for that I'll say thanks. Now, get lost." Her punk smile came back as she saw the demon's livid face as it disappeared into the recesses of her soul.

"Never mess with someone from Fairy Tail." She spat in the blood. "Bitch."

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **So, how'd you like that. They never explained how Mira was saved from Elfman after Lisanna was sent into the stratosphere. So I figured that she gained access to her Sitri soul when her negative emotions completely ruled over her being.**

 **I don't like repeating canon, so that's why I left it off at "Bitch". Since I didn't want to show go after Lis like she did in the source material.**

 **Well, hope this gets more reviews.**

 **Have an awesome day: N.I.A.**


	30. Gaming Champion

**FanFictionHunter:** Which one? Skillet, Thriller, some Hulk theme?

 **Godzilla327:** Yeah, she really is downplayed for being an S-Class mage.

 **XxXxXxXx:**

Gods.

Zeref hadn't had a good past with those beings. Having been cursed to a life of purgatory by the God of Life and Death for trying to bring back his little brother and all.

The curse actually came to his advantage though. In the lifespan of a normal human being he would have only found part of the answer to bring back the dead. Now he had tested thousands of theories and exhausted every option. He had just now, one hundred years later, found the way.

His brother's body was kept living in a tank similar to the ones located in his secondary laboratory in Plutogrim. The organs and muscles in working order. The brain gave no impulses, but that was to be expected, Zeref only needed to do one final step and his little brother's soul would return to its body.

But he was scared. Zeref was always a smart man, and in this instant fear was logical. He originally only wanted to revive his brother because his life was taken to soon, but now he needed someone strong enough to kill him. He had planned out everything with Igneel, and the Demon Gates were currently producing the Eclipse Gate for Anna. Everything was meticulously put together. But one factor remained through all of this. How strong can Natsu become?

Zeref was going to place as much demonic energy into him as he could before it would become detrimental. That would already made him stronger then all of Tartaros combined. Yet that still wasn't enough.

Add the raw power of the Etherious transformation with Igneel's training and dragon flames, Natsu should become powerful enough to reach half of Zeref's full power. Though that would be with decades of training with the dragon. They only had less than six years before they were sent through the gate.

Igneel himself had the strength to kill Zeref. Yet that strength was saved for the bigger threat of Acnologia.

So Zeref seeked out the one person who could possibly help him.

The Gods.

More specifically.

"Oh, it's you again. You found all the pieces already? You keep getting quicker, maybe this time you can actually beat me." The voice came from room Zeref resided in. It seemed to echo through the air once he set his half of the board up. It only took one second before a blinding light filled the room and the God appeared before him.

If anyone were to see this figure… they'd have doubts of him being a God. The boy seemed only thirteen years old. Wearing a beret a few sizes too big with a yellow clover on the top. His hair seemed to glow, as did everything else about him. His right pupil held the shape of a diamond and the left a clover. His iris' seemed to continually change from one vibrant color to the next. With a single earring on his left ear, a dice attached to a chain. His clothes were probably the simplest thing about him. Only consisting of a red hoodie, chartreuse tee, and blue shorts. And his feet were protected by a red sock and a red strip of cloth.

Zeref said nothing as he waited for the God to move.

"Ugh, fine. You really need to stop being such a spoil sport." It was quite comical really, seeing a man with an aura of death sitting across from someone with such a childish and happy demeanor.

The God raised his hand before he moved his pawn.

Their game of chess had begun.

 **XxXx**

It had been hours since they started. Many checks were said. Many pieces lost. Yet in the end only one could be the victor.

"Checkmate." Zeref couldn't help but feel like this was a dream. This was nearly the hundredth time he went against this God and he had finally won. He couldn't help but release all of his anxiety of their match in one single sigh.

"Wow, you really did it." The God's glowing eyes seemed to sparkle, seeming to be happier now that he lost. "This has been going on for the longest time, so I ugh, might have forgot what you originally asked for me to do." The tween who had been alive longer then anyone reading this could only awkwardly scratch the back of his head.

"I figured as much, for a God you don't really seem like one." Such casual chatter emerged between the two after such a tense atmosphere was there not more than a minute ago.

"Agh! You finally said something asides 'check', and it only took." The God looked at his vacant wrist. "Seven hours."

Zeref only stared at the being.

"Ugh, why are you such a stick in the mud?"

"Because you know what I want."

"I already did it the instant you won."

"To my exact specifications?"

"And those were..."

Stare.

"Jeez, can't you take a joke?"

Stare.

"Point taken." The God made an annoyed sigh and slouched in his chair. "Seriously, only you can get me this depressed."

"And only I can give you such enjoyment." A smile tugged at Zeref's lips.

The God regained his smile. "Right back at ya. We should play again sometime."

"I'd rather not go and look across the entire plant to find sixteen chess pieces."

"Yeah, but that only happens when you want to ask something of me. When you just call me over for games, then I think I can let the pieces stay with you."

Zeref saw the God's eyes twitch to the side. Something good must have just happened. "Go on, I won't keep you."

The God flashed the dark mage a smile before he disappeared… and then came back one second later to tell Zeref not to worry about the mark on his brother only to poof away again.

 **XxXx**

At least it wasn't **that** noticeable.

The mark was just a diamond of four images. A spade, diamond, club, and heart. Just like with playing cards. The tattoo was located on his left shoulder, only taking up four inches of space horizontally and vertically.

But it honestly didn't matter.

Zeref's plan had come to fruition. He had finally gained a blessing that should allow his brother to gain enough power to stop him.

Some would think gaining the blessing of the god of Games would be useless. That was far from the truth.

With fear of failure (even though it was less than one percent) and hope of seeing his brother again. Zeref completed his brother's resurrection.

 **XxXx**

Everything was bleary, when he opened his eyes. He didn't remember anything. But there was a voice that brought everything to focus.

"My name's Zeref Dragneel. I'm your brother, Natsu."

Natsu. That was his name?

"And I'm your God." Natsu looked up and saw a sparkling boy sitting on top of his pod.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't sit on the incubator, Tet."

"Okay." Tet slid down his pod and turned back to him. "Nice to meet you, Natsu. I'm sure you'll be a great champion." Natsu couldn't help but giggle at the shiny boy smooshing his face against the glass.

"Tet."

"Yeah, yeah." Tet moved a few steps back before he removed a slip of paper from his pocket. "Tell Igneel that when he learns to read to say this." He turned his attention back to the pink haired child. "Bye-bye Natsu, see you again in 400 years." In a flash he was gone.

Zeref only stared at the paper given to him. "'Tutorial'?"

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **I figured that was a good place to end it off at. This is a drabble after all. If I made the story then it'd probably include Igneel leaving Natsu and Natsu using his blessing as Tet's champion.**

 **I figured since no one ever explained how Natsu gets his abilities in normal Gamer fics. Saying it was a blessing from the god of games would be the best place to start out at.**

 **The mark on Natsu's shoulder is supposed to be mirroring his Fairy Tail guild mark. So his shirts will either be sleeveless or shoulderless.**

 **Also, for those that don't know, Tet is the God of Games(Who turned into the one true god) in No Game No Life.**

 **Have an Awesome day- N.I.A.**


	31. Gajeel's True Power- Halloween Special

**WildCard555: Natsu would probably gain an ability there. Seriously Hiro, what the fuck happen to the god fire he ate?**

 **FanFictionHunter: Thank you.**

 **XxXxXxXx**

Gajeel was covered in scuffs and bruises, panting from exhaustion. He just needed to wait for the signal and this would be finished in an instant. Until then, he had to keep up this act.

Levy looked up from her work and gave him the go ahead.

Gajeel smiled before he screamed, his power fluctuating and altering the surroundings. The wood splintered and chipped, rising into the air and floating. Reaching taller heights as his screams grew in volume.

It was almost half a minute, but the scream reached it's climax. A crescendo came and lightning struck through the ceiling.

When the blinding light died, Gajeel was encompassed in a golden glow and his red eyes turned blue.

Everything was in a shocked silence… before.

"SOLID SEVENS!? WHAT THE FUCK!? I TURNED SUPER SAYAIN 3, AND SALAMANDER GOT FULL TENS FOR _THAT_!? THAT BARELY CLASSIFIES AS A COSTUME!" Gajeel had to hold himself back from attacking the judges that sat before him.

"His was the most original." Mira gave her input.

"And he had even been able to convince other guilds to help with his presentation." Erza glanced to the side to see Kagura. She couldn't help but smile at her 'little sister'.

Makarov just sat silently, his eyes showing all the reason.

"YOU TWO JUST WANT HIM TO DO YOU WHEN YOU GET HOME, AND THE OLD FART JUST LIKES THE EYE CANDY SALAMANDER BROUGHT OVER!"

Mira and Erza moved there cards to the side, revealing Gajeel's new score to be composed of two sixes. "Oh I'm sorry Gajeel, would you mind reiterating that?" Mira still had her smile yet her demonic aura was seeping through.

Yet Gajeel didn't only have a metal head due to his magic. "THOSE GIRLS HE BROUGHT OVER FROM THE OTHER GUILDS ALL HAVE A FUCKING SCHEDULE FOR RIDING HIM SINCE THERE'S SO MANY! SERIOUSLY, KAGURA MADE THE STOMPING NOISES, YOU PROVIDED THE DARKNESS THAT ABSORBED THE LIGHT TO MAKE HIS FIRE BRIGHTER, ERZA OR LAKI BROUGHT THAT CAGE, MAVIS USED HER ILLUSIONS, HE EVEN GOT BRANDISH TO SET EVERYTHING UP!" Gajeel's rant took so much of his attention that he didn't notice the darkening aura of the women he called out. "HELL, I THINK MILLIANA'S TUBES WERE USED FOR THAT SCENE WITH 'PRINCESS LISANNA'." If Levy didn't use up most of her energy for the props, the Yellow, Float, Thunder, and Blue Solid Script; she'd tell her idiot boyfriend to stop talking and start running. Oh well, if they didn't get the prize money, at least she could still watch the girls beat the crap out of her stupid boyfriend. When she tuned back into what he was saying, she probably would join the girls in his ass kicking.

"- WAS BASICALLY RIDING HIS DICK ON STAGE!"

Well, there go their 21 points, but on the bright side Makarov up his vote to 10… so yay?

Levy couldn't help but sigh, she really wanted to go trick-or-treating with her boyfriend. "Maybe Natsu could take me." Levy pondered.

"FUCK NO, YOU'RE NOT JOINING HIS FUCK GROUP!"

Yeah, shame she was going to hold a funeral for her boyfriend of 4 weeks. Levy only sighed and went to the bar, hearing Gajeel's scream of terror when he realized what was happening. Well at least he wouldn't need a costume, his injuries would make him scary enough.

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **This is honestly the most drabble like drabble in a while, the past few were pretty much chapters that could have been posted separately.**

 **So, I'd love to hear what you guys think Natsu went as, hope you leave your thoughts in the review.**

 **Have an awesome Halloween- N.I.A.**


	32. Lady of the Lake

**Wow, we've made it to the last Fairy Tail drabble that I had planned… Feels weird.**

 **Well then, don't expect another update to this story in particular for a while. But I will focus on my Akame Ga Kill story.**

 **So, why did only one person comment about what Natsu went with. Rude when I was honestly curious about what you guys came up with.**

 **FanFictionHunter:** I think you said that before...

 **Godzilla327:** That was the point.

 **treyalexander63917:** Not exactly what I thought, but thanks for sharing your thoughts.

 **Just so you know, I did a bit of research into Nasuverse for this chapter, so things may get confusing. Now onto the Lady of the Lake.**

 **XxXxXxXx**

This was strange, she had been the one who kidnapped their friend and her friend destroyed their guild hall. So why was this currently happening.

A blonde haired woman from Fairy Tail was kneeling in front of her with her glittering sword plunged into the floor. Head down in a show of respect.

God this was awkward.

"Um, would you mind not doing that? I kinda have to fight you, so please don't show such respect to those that assulted your home." She could have just taken her out while her head was down, but that wouldn't have sat right with her.

"I'm sorry Milady, but I cannot raise my sword to you. I could never harm someone who helped me so." What was with this girl? Help her? Her guild just wrecked their guild hall, crucified a member, and hospitalized their master; what part of that was 'help'.

"If you're not going to fight, then why'd you even come here anyways. My master is casting Abyss Break, so you need to figure out a way to stop it if you want your town to survive."

"I know, but I have confidence that my friends will be able to deactivate the Abyss Break."

This woman might be crazy.

"Look, I'll tell you how to stop the Abyss Break if you beat me in a battle, alright?" That should be able to goad her to fight. Then she won't feel bad when she wins.

...Unfortunately "There is no need Milady, I know it already. Since even the fifth seat of the Wizard Saints, Master Makarov, can only barely pull of such a grand sized seal. Jose must be using a catalyst to cast the spell, and as the mastery of the four basic elements are required to use the spell. Then he is most likely siphoning from each of his 'Element Four'. So as we speak, my friends are dealing with the remaining two." As if on cue, the arms of the **Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II** started to slow.

"If you know this then why do you not attack me?" Juvia's eyes seemed dead as she stared at the knight.

"Because, Milady, I know that you will sever your tie to this robot of your own volition."

Her fists clenched and rain started to pour harder. "Why do you spout such nonsense. My current job is to eliminate you. So stop calling my 'milady', get your weapon, and fight."

The knight remained kneeling. "I could never raise my blade against you, Milady."

That was it. With a scream, she launched a blast of water. When it dissipated, the blonde was in her same position, seemingly bone dry.

"What?"

Come to think of it, the rain that followed her didn't seem to affect the sword wielder, be it the chilly air or cold water. She seemed the same she did when the sun was out.

"Milady-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT! I AM JUVIA AND I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE IN MY LIFE!"

Her shout didn't seem to deter the blonde.

"Juvia, you may not remember me from this life, but your power, your aura, your soul. They are all identical of someone who helped me in my past journey through life. Her name was Lady Vivian, as you, she could transform herself into water, but on an incredibly grander scale. She is the one who gifted me the sword you see before you. A holy blade that could take down all evil, and a blessing that granted me immunity to any water attacks and the ability to move as easily in water as I do on land. She went by the moniker of 'Lady of the Lake'."

This was a lot to process.

"So you're saying that I'm a reincarnation of someone you knew?"

Arturia hesitated. "I have no proof if you are of her soul or just of her blood, but that does not matter. If you are either, then no matter what the path, when you are faced with a decision to save or kill. You will make the right choice." The arms of the titan slowed. Juvia was the only one left and the seal was nearly done.

She clenched her teeth.

"What kind of asinine reasoning is that? Why would you think that after everything I've done to your family?" Her eyes were burning. "If you really wish to save them, then smite me with your blade and end me." Was she begging for her to win?

"I have already told you. It is unnecessary for me to do so. If you truly have even a fraction of her in you, then the outcome is not one I fear." She really believed that she'd save her friends.

"WELL I CAN'T, THE LINK TO THE ROBOT ISN'T A VOLUNTARY ONE! SO IF YOU WANT TO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS YOU MUST KILL ME!" Tears were streaming down her face. Huh, it seems she actually did care for other people after all.

Still the knight didn't move.

Juvia raised her hand, a sharp blade of water forming, she turned it to herself before she was struck.

The vibrant sword that was embedded into the floor now sliced through her. The only thing she could think about was how it didn't hurt.

When the blade passed through her body, it took her a few seconds to realize that she was fine. She even touched where the blade passed through to see she didn't even have a mark.

She turned around to face the warrior. Around the blade there was a disgusting creature, it was slimy like a leech, rat like in body, had wings like a bat, and seemed to ooze negative energy into the air, but the worst part however was the size. It was as wide as Aria and nearly as tall as herself.

Arturia locked eyes with her for the first time.

"This is the horrible chain your master attached to you." The clouds seemed to part and the rain lessen. "It siphoned your magic to his machine, yes, but it did more. When your emotions weren't that of what he saw fit, it caused a disruption in your magic energy." The heavy storm became a drizzle. "Your master was responsible for that cloud of sorrow that always drifted above you. It slowly grew as your heritage prevented you to succumb to such vile thoughts, but it was always there in the back of your mind. Trying to influence you to do what Jose wanted. Now, you have chosen to rid yourself of that chain. Destroy this beast and be rid of such a monster of a master forever!"

The sun broke through the clouds as Juvia reformed her water blade, making the monstrosity squeal in agony. The cry was cut short as Juvia sliced through the disgusting creature and cut her ties to her guild.

As the beast dissipated, Juvia felt as though a weight was lifted that she never knew was there. All the magic she used to power the Abyss Break came back as the seal shattered, seconds before completion. It wasn't only that, she felt more… there. That feeling of others being inferior fell away to compassion and regret.

As the monster was finally gone from her existence, she saw a hand had taken hers.

She looked to her side to see the knight genuflect once more. This time looking her in the eye.

"Lady Juvia, it would be an honor if you were to join our guild and let us become friends."

Juvia smiled as she felt tears well up. She yanked the blonde to a standing position and hugged her.

"Thank you. I think I'd love to."

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **It always bugged me that after this time Juvia was sidelined until Tenrou. Her strength is S-class. Maybe not FT S-class level, but high enough for her to complete assignments with that title. So why is it that if she (and the rest of the Element Four) is giving magic to the giant robot that afterwards she isn't stronger than originally shown.**

 **I brought up that creepy monster since in Ice Trail (Gray's FT side story) she was shown as a little girl who only made rain when she got sad. So why would she be unable to control her magic later when she should have much more control over it.**

 **Well, tell me what you think of this in a review.**

 **Have an Awesome day- N.I.A.**


	33. Everything Vs Everything

**Huh, been a long time since I updated this story, I got this inspiration at the latest Fairy Tail chapter, and since I was on a role with my Akame Ga Kill story. I figured why not keep writing.**

 **This is Celestial Natsu, the one I'll be writing about after i finish Awoken Dragon. I give hints and notices about what happens throughout the story in this chapter, but they will only be explained as the story goes on.**

 **This takes place during the latest arc, I didn't really give a setup as to why Natsu is fighting his opponent. Like, at this current time since he's preoccupied with someone else in canon, but I figured 'fuck it, it's fanfiction' so here you go.**

His hands were a vibrant white while his enemy's were engulfing darkness.

Both of them had waited for this moment for centuries.

Now this was their last fight. The one who can consume all magic vs the one that can use all magic.

Both Dragon Slayers didn't move a muscle. Sizing out the other's power.

The seconds felt like hours as they stared one another down. One wanted fun in carnage the other revenge.

They moved at the same time. Hitting fist-to-fist.

Natsu knew that he couldn't drag Acnologia into his world. He could consume every magic, while Natsu's power would be boosted, the denizens of the spirit world would only fuel the black dragon.

His keyring glowed. They knew they could do nothing to harm the dragon, but just giving Natsu a split second opening could manipulate the flow of battle.

They jumped back and as they prepared their next hit. A giant snake appeared from Natsu's hip.

Ophiuchus was too clunky and slow in this state, it was a bluff against any enemy past A-Class.

Still, she was an obstacle, blocking the sight of the beast. Opening her maw, two spirits jumped from their hiding place.

The one with long green hair placed her hands on the floor as they moved in the Earth and wrapped around the Black Dragon's body.

The one with horns and a kimono exploded with power as she became purple, readying her strongest attack as her first hit.

Ophiuchus shrank when the other spirits left, she transformed into her Eclipse state, jabbing her giant needle at the beast's heart.

He casually moved to stop the needle. Ripping off the fingers holding him in place. Throwing the skimpy nurse directly at the girl charging her attack.

"FIRE!" Ophiuchus would return to the spirit world, the blast would do nothing to damage her.

" **DEMON EYES!"** The landscape erupted in white as the blast was shot towards Acnologia, the dragon opened his mouth.

The blast was shrinking to fit into his mouth, when from inside the blinding light, Natsu appeared and struck him in the face.

"Why're you still so weak?" The Etherion laced fist had no effect, as did the beam that impacted him. "You still are holding back. Since you aren't going to use it, I'll just kill you." He shoved his arm through the rosette's chest.

"Who said I was holding back?" Even in death he held a smile. The Gemini mark on his hand glew bright before he turned into a puff of smoke.

With a wave of his arm, the smoke dissipated, and he turned to see a twelve layer seal above the real Natsu.

"I call the power of all subjects in the Celestial World, as your prince I order it, as your friend I plead, and as your brother I beg. Relinquish your will to me as I may find strength alongside it. **ZODIAC BLESSING!"**

All twelve circles crashed down on him, each one altering his appearance for the fraction of a second.

When the final one passed, the young man was shirtless, yet he had twelve tattoos in the shape of the zodiac circling his chest. An obvious hole was in the middle.

Acnologia gained a feral grin before launching forward.

Even with the power of every spirit inside him, he could only barely evade the blow. The Black Dragon didn't let up on his onslaught, going even faster as he saw his opponent dodge his punches.

Getting bored of it, the dragon pulled a magic infused fist back and covered the landscape in darkness as he threw it.

 ***Munch* *Munch* *Munch***

Inside the dark void, Natsu consumed the dragon's power.

"You're the Magic Dragon who can eat anything and throw raw magic back out. I'm an Etherion Dragon Slayer. I can eat raw magic and throw anything back out." He punched his glowing fists together.

"Let's see who can control everything the best."


	34. A God Against A Lizard

**Spoilers for the latest Fairy Tail chapters, but what were you expecting?**

 **I was bored and I couldn't get this out of my head since 2 chapters ago in Fairy Tail. Here is the VERY Gurren Lagann speach Natsu gives while punching out Zeref. Enjoy**

 ***puts Sorario Days on in background***

 **XxXxXxXx**

"How can I be pushed back? I have infinite magical power behind me." Zeref was stunned that his fist was stopped by his brother's.

"That's the thing about fire, it takes in anything it can and burns as strong as possible." Underneath the coat of flames, Natsu's own arm was breaking under the strain.

"Everything I am is in this flame! My love for my family, the joy and happiness we shared!" ' _Natsu look, I got my Fairy Tail mark.'_ Lucy had lost a family, but gained another.

"The sadness of our loss and pain!" ' _Ur!'_ Gray had blamed himself for the death of his master for so many years.

"The anger and hatred that nearly consumed us!" ' _JELLAL!'_ Erza had trained all her life to beat the man that continued the creation of the R-system and nearly killed him.

"Every one of my friends are with me! Regardless if their hearts stopped beating or how long we've been apart!" Natsu could feel every fracture as he pushed the godly being back.

"That is the power behind my magic, the bonds I've shared, the heartache and excitement we've endured! Everyone's lives are on the line, and I won't let them down!"

" **FIRE DRAGON'S"** The flames were charring his skin black. " **GOD"** Zeref's arm buckled and Natsu's fist hit the center of his chest. " **BREAKER!"**

The fire consumed him and ate away at his very soul, destroying all the magic he held within his immortal body. His skin and muscles burned to ash but reformed faster than the damage could kill him.

The fight was over as the black wizard fell into a heap on the floor.

"That's why you should never mess with Fairy Tail." Natsu walked out of the guild hall while Mavis dealt with Zeref. His arm completely and utterly broken.

 **XxXxXxXx**

 **Not any different an end to the actual confrontation, but I want it to be told, I put around fifteen '!' at 'Breaker' but the site always compresses that into one.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed this little scene.**


End file.
